On a rarement de seconde chance
by Kannaha
Summary: Une erreur de potion et grâce à Neville la classe de 7e année Griffondor Serpentard se retrouve projeter 25 ans dans le futur, c'est l'occasion pour certains de faire le point sur leur vie. Rating M pour plus tard.
1. Tout commence par un accident

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui comme cadeau de Noël, je vous offre : une nouvelle fanfic sortie de mon esprit tordu !

Le Disclamer est le même que d'habitude : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques uns tels que Kerridwen, où les caractères de personnages post-Poudlard. Cette fic ne tient pas compte de certaines parties du tome 7 ainsi que du 6. Elle est centrée sur Severus.

Attention : Kerridwen est un personnage inventé par mes soins dans le cadre de forum de RPG, il est donc normal de retrouver quelques morceau de son histoire sur des sites cependant, si elle vous inspire merci de me le signaler : Je n'aime pas trop retrouver mes personnages se balader sur des forums.

Résumé : Une erreur de potion et grâce à Neville la classe de 7e année Griffondor Serpentard se retrouve projeter 25 ans dans le futur, c'est l'occasion pour certains de faire le point sur leur vie.

Chapitre 1 : Merci Neville.

Neville Londubat n'avait jamais été un maître en potion, tout le monde le savait. Il était même devenu en 7 ans le pire cauchemar de Severus Rogue, car ce dernier avait bien conscience que la présence de ce danger public dans sa salle de cours une à deux fois par semaine signifiait un gros nettoyage. La seule perspective intéressante était de pouvoir retiré des points à ces satanés Gryffis et de favorisé sa maison qu'il trouvait trop injustement traité par ses collègues.

Le regard de Severus s'arrêta sur Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, récemment intégré à l'ordre et un membre très actif de cette association. Elle le regarda à son tour son professeur et lui souris. Harry et Ron ignorait son entré dans l'ordre et pour cause ! S'ils avaient su ils auraient insisté pour y être également. Minerva, devenue à la fois directrice et leader de l'ordre du Phoenix, avait donc bien recommandé à Hermione de ne faire aucun signe pouvant trahir son nouveau statut. Cependant, Severus Rogue trouvait son élève bien trop familière à son gout, il fallait lui dire de se calmer sur les clins d'œil et autre témoignage de complicité.

Ce moment d'inattention de la part du maître des potions lui coûta cher, Neville se sachant en retard par rapport à ses camarades sur l'avancé de sa potion décida de ne plus tenir compte du repos dont la potion devait faire preuve entre chaque ingrédients. Severus eut l'impression de voir au ralentit, la peau séché de Basilic tombé dans le chaudron contenant les prémices de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Hurlant un grand « Non », Severus n'eut pas le temps de rattraper ce bout de peau, l'ingrédient toucha le liquide orangé et disparut au fond du chaudron du Gryffondor. Tous les élèves semblèrent sous le choc, Severus, lui, devenait vert. Harry s'avança vers son camarade pour lui faire une acolade amicale de soutient lorsque la potion, se teintant de noir se mit à bouilloner. Soudain, le chaudron explosa dans des giclées noires et de grand nuage de fumée.


	2. Une découverte déconcertante

Pour me faire pardonner du chapitre très court que je vous ai posté précédemment, voici la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Une découverte pour le moins déconcertante.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, fils de Lily et James Potter, tous deux tués 16 ans auparavant, était un jeune homme courageux. Il n'ya avait aucune doute : Protéger la pierre philosophale d'un enseignant peu scrupuleux à onze ans, vaincre le monstre de la chambre des Secrets à douze, sauver et innocenter un criminel à treize … Bref, Harry Potter avait un CV hors du commun pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore fini ses études.

Ce même Harry Potter était par terre, assommé par la violence de l'explosion du chaudron de son camarade qui l'avait écrasé au sol. Il revint à lui avec un gout métallique dans la bouche, regardant autour, il put constater que la salle de classe était en piteuse état. Malgré l'obscurité inquiétante, il réussi à tâtonner pour trouver Ron. Ce dernier tenait la main de Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait retenu de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un mur, il essayait d'ailleurs de la réveiller en la secouant puis vit Harry ce qui eut l'air de le rassurer.

« -Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Quand je t'ai vu sur le sol … Et … Où est Hermione ? Et les autres ? Je n'y vois rien et Parkinson me serre tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à me dégager !

-T'inquiète Ron, ça va. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir quelques bleus.

-Oui le chaudron de Neville mais tombé dessus, je vais avoir l'air d'un guerrier maintenant !

- Où est Hermione ?

- La ferme Potter ! »

La voix qui leurs répondit les firent sursauter, à coup de Lumos, les deux amis purent voir la jeune femme dans les bras de leur professeur, toujours inconsciente. Ce dernier semblait également mal en point, de la poussière tachait sa robe et il semblait avoir de nombreuses contusions. Hermione, elle, avait ses bas à moitié déchiré, son chemisier noirci, les cheveux dans un état proche de l'Apocalypse. Une des pierres du sol avait ouvert son genoux, elle saignait également d'un coup qu'elle avait reçut à l'arcade. Rogue se releva, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.

« - Ceux qui sont réveiller faîtes un signe ! »

Une multitude de « présent » geignard envahit la pièce. Un Lumos plus puissant que les autres révéla Drago Malfoy dont les jambes étaient écrasées par le corps de Blaise Zabini, toujours dans les vapes. Severus reposa l'adolescente par terre et s'avança dans l'allée pour faire un recensement des élèves. Certains manquaient à l'appel, voir même tous, sauf quelques uns. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Londubat.

Et les autres n'avaient même pas pensé à aller chercher de l'aide ? Quelle bande d'empoté !

Mon dieu ! Cette salle de classe ! Neville avait fait à sa salle l'équivalent d'une vingtaine d'années sans ménage ? Il avait fait TRES fort cette fois. Cependant quelque chose clochait. Ordonnant aux élèves de le suivre, il s'engagea dans les couloirs des cachots, remontant dans le hall, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.

Arrivant dans cette grande pièce, tout le monde fut sous le choc et les craintes de Severus furent confirmées. Le hall, habituellement illuminé de bougies et d'un gigantesque lustre était aussi sombre que les cachots dont ils revenaient, les portraits qui animaient la salle n'étaient plus que des toiles vides et déchirés et les escaliers farceurs ne bougeaient plus. Aucun bruit, mis à part celui de leurs respirations, ne trahissait le silence de ce Poudlard en ruine dans lequel ils étaient.

Pansy se rapprocha de Drago, tremblante sous l'œil moqueur d'un Ron qui se fit réprimander par Hermione : il y avait de quoi avoir peur ! Où étaient-ils ?

Soudain, une ombre passa. Ils n'eurent le temps de la voir que Rogue était déjà au sol. Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait d'apparaitre devant eux.

« -Qui êtes vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

-On va commencer par se calmer, dit une Hermione paniquée qui levait les mains en l'air, nous ne sommes pas armés, nos baguettes sont restées dans les cachots !

-Mais vous êtes dingues ! On ne sort pas sans baguette ! C'est un suicide collectif ? C'est lui qui vous force à faire cela ? »

Il désigna d'un mouvement de baguette Rogue toujours au sol, qui gémissait en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Milicent venait de s'agenouiller près de lui pour vois s'il allait bien et se fut au tour de Harry de se prendre une claque de la part d'Hermione pour avoir rit de la situation.

« -Nous sommes des … Voyageurs, nous avions pensés nous reposés ici cette nuit.

-Vous êtes surtout malade ! Poudlard n'est pas un endroit sur ! Les mangemorts viennent souvent vérifier si il n'y a personne ici. »

Harry blêmit, dans un futur proche, Voldemort serait toujours en vie ? A quoi servaient donc tous ces préparatifs ? Une seconde silhouette vint rejoindre la première.

« -Qui sont-ils ? Chuchota la nouvelle venue

-Je ne sais pas Lily ! Alors tais-toi !

-Ils ont l'air mal en point ! Peut être devrions nous les emmener à Hever ?

-Et montrer à des inconnus notre repaire ? Lily tu es devenue folle ?

-Ils ont notre âge ! Sauf le vieux ! Crois tu vraiment qu'ils soient des appâts ? On serait déjà mort.

-… »

La jeune femme dénommée Lily retira sa capuche. C'était une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, pas très grande qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Ses cheveux lisses encadraient son visage et tombaient sur ses épaules. L'inconnu soupira. Il retira sa capuche dévoilant enfin son visage : un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux blond, légèrement long qui lui donnait une allure de bad-boy. Des yeux verts qui les scrutaient avec surprise et méfiance.

« -Bien puisque mon amie ne sais tenir sa langue, en avant pour les présentations …

-Voyons ! Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue ! Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ! Excusez le il est un peu parano ! Je me présente, je suis Lily, Lily Molly Potter et lui c'est Scorpius Malfoy ! »

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_« Bienvenue à Hever, notre refuge. Ce n'est pas aussi petit que ça en a l'air ! »_

_« Il n'y a que des adolescent ici ?_

_Oui … Nous sommes seuls depuis longtemps… »_

_« Qui est –elle ? Elle est magnifique_

_C'est Kerridwen … »_

Merci a tous pour vos reviews si rapides ! Je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir aussi vite !


	3. Le Refuge

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Je suis vraiment très inspirée par cette fic, les idées me viennent et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont autant qu'a moi. Merci pour toute vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir aussi vite ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.  
>Juste un message : si il y a des betas qui aime cette histoire, mon ancienne beta ne vient plus sur le site et se concentre sur ses études de droit donc je recherche activement des betas voilà<strong>

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. ****Enjoy !**

°o°o°o°o°o°

Chapitre 3: Le refuge

« -Voyons ! Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue ! Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ! Excusez le il est un peu parano ! Je me présente, je suis Lily, Lily Molly Potter et lui c'est Scorpius Malfoy ! »

Ce fut une nouvelle très difficile à encaisser pour nos voyageurs dans le temps. Ils se trouvaient en face de leur descendance et apparemment, les ennemis de toujours semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Malgré le physique imposant de Scorpius Malfoy, qui ressemblait énormément à son père au même âge, c'était la jeune Lily qui semblait être aux commandes. En quelques mots elle réussi à convaincre son ami qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux même s'il faudrait surveiller « l'adulte ». C'est donc à la suite de la petite rousse que les (anciens) élèves du professeur Rogue et lui-même, sortirent de ce Poudlard en ruine. Hermione se retourna, Scorpius ne semblait pas commode et cela l'inquiétait de le savoir derrière eux. Il était bien à la fin de la file, surveillant Rogue et le menaçant de sa baguette.

« -Pourquoi on-t-ils si peur de lui ? demanda Harry

-Je l'ignore, ils ne semblent pas avoir confiance en nous car il est adulte si j'ai bien compris.

-Nous n'avons pas … Vu d'adulte en dehors des mangemorts depuis bien longtemps »

C'était Lily, sa petite voix mélancolique témoignait de sa tristesse à l'évocation de ce sujet. Elle secoua la tête, chassant les démons qui la guettait et repris d'une voix plus joyeuse la description de Hever. Ses habitants préféraient le nom de « refuge », mais Scorpius et une de ses amie avaient eut l'idée de le surnommé Hever, ce qui lui donnait autant de charisme que le nom du « Terrier », maison familial des Weasley. Hever devait faire référence au château de Hever et à la grande Dame qui y avait grandit. Lily raconta comment ils avaient trouvés le refuge et les nombreux livres qu'ils avaient put y lire, probablement abandonnés par d'anciens propriétaires. Elle adora expliquer combien Scorpius était fan d'Henri VIII et pourquoi il avait surnommé le refuge « Hever » : la demeure d'enfance de Lady Anne Boleyn qui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher avait contribué à la Grande Réforme de l'Etat et donc qui avait changé l'Angleterre. Scorpius espérait qu'en ces murs se cache une nouvelle grande figure qui changerai leur monde à jamais.

Ce qui surprit nos amis, c'est l'absence du nom de Harry dans le discours de celle qui semblait être sa fille. Soudain, l'adolescente se mit à leur faire le recensement de toutes les personnes vivant au refuge, et ils semblaient être très nombreux. Il y avait Rose, Johanna, Victoire, Lily, Scorpius, Teddy, Albus, Layla, Amy, Jacynth, Clémence, Percy, Rory, William et bien d'autre.

Hermione remarqua qu'ils s'appelaient tous par leurs prénoms, ce qui était normal s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Harry réfléchissait à sa descendance dont une partie semblait se balader devant lui. Ron se demandait s'il avait aussi eut des enfants et, regardant Hermione, si elle en était la mère. Pansy rêvassait sur la vie aventurière que semblait vivre leurs nouvelles connaissances. Blaise essayait de faire taire son estomac, il n'avait pas déjeuné le matin de « l'accident » car il avait eut une panne d'oreiller. Milicent regardait Scorpius avec un air d'envie. Neville se lamentait sur sa potion raté et la punition que Rogue lui donnerait à leur retour. Drago pensait à ce retour, s'interrogeant sur comment Neville pourrait être l'instrument de cette expérience. Et Severus … Ne pensait à rien car il sentait la baguette de Scorpius lui rentré dans le dos.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tout ce petit monde arriva en haut d'une falaise. De là, ils aperçurent ce qui ressemblait en taille à la cabane aux coquillages de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Une toute petite cabane en bois, dont la cheminé fumante donnait l'impression d'être devant un chalet et qui ne semblait absolument pas avoir la taille requise pour abriter autant de personne.

« -Bienvenue au refuge, dit Lily en montrant la cabane, c'est assez modeste, mais il y a toujours de la place pour ceux qui cherche un refuge.

-Chercher un refuge ? Pourquoi en cherchez-vous un ? demanda Drago

-Nous sommes seuls … Il nous faut un endroit ou nous cacher

-C'est sur qu'un chalet au milieu d'une vallée c'est discret !

-Blaise ! Tais-toi !

-Cet endroit est gardé par un sort puissant, quand nous avons trouver cette cabane, il y avait encore des adultes avec nous. C'est Luna, la mère d'Aria et Lilya qui l'a lancé. Puis, comme tous les autres au jour elle a disparue … Et on ne l'a plus jamais revue. Mais Hever n'est pas aussi … Vétuste qu'il en a l'air … Vous verrez par vous-même. »

Hever était protégé par deux couches de sortilèges, le premier le cachait de la vue des moldus et des personnes qui ignoraient son existence ou sa localisation, le second quand à lui était un barrage qui ne laissait passer que les individus aux intentions pures. Lily se stoppa juste à l'entré de ce second « portail ». Il fallait y passer un par un. Hermione passa sans soucis, de même que Pansy, Milicent, Drago, Harry, Neville. Blaise fut repousé par la barrière pour avoir des pensées absolument pas catholique envers les jeunes femmes qui vivaient la, Ron fut également envoyé 5m plus loin pour avoir pensé a dévalisés le frigo. Tout le monde attendait le passage de Rogue.

Ce dernier pris une grande inspiration et avança très lentement, la barrière pris la forme de son corps lorsqu'il tenta d'enter, puis elle craqua et il fut autorisé à entrer.

L'herbe humide leur mouilla les jambes alors qu'ils avançait vers le chalet, le ciel gris s'était couvert de nuage noir qui annonçait un orage. Il entrèrent par une toute petite porte de bois qui semblait ne tenir que grâce à des sorts de réparation.

L'entrée du refuge était couverte de bois, par terre, sur les murs, au plafond, partout il y avait des planches de bois clouées mais aucune porte. Lily s'avança vers l'un des murs de la pièce, puis, tapotant sur quelques planches, elle activa un mécanisme qui, comme pour le chemin de traverse, dévoila un passage. Un escalier qui descendait dans un couloir sombre. Ce long couloir comportait un grand nombre de portes et se terminait avec une grande arcade donnant sur une salle de la taille du hall de Poudlard mais un second escalier trônait en son centre. Lily présenta alors les lieux

«- Voici notre Grande Salle, C'est ici que nous nous réunissons pour les diners, les fêtes, les fins de soirée, bref quand on a envie d'être ensemble. Les différentes portes que vous avez vu dans le couloirs sont les portes des chambres des garçons, elles ont différentes taille ce qui permet a ceux adorant la solitude et le calme de profiter d'une chambre individuelle. Les chambres des filles sont à l'étage.

-Quel étage ? Il n'y a que des escaliers descendant ici !

- En effet, celui que vous voyez derrière moi donne sur la bibliothèque et les cuisines. En revanche, si vous actionnez la manivelle sur ce mur, il changera de sens. Je préfère vous prévenir, cette maison est … Presque vivante. Elle ressent les émotions de ses habitants et le nombre qu'ils sont. Ne vous étonnez pas si elle … Grandit ? En attendant qu'elle se soit habituée a vous, vous occuperez des chambres déjà créer. Scorpius, je te laisse t'occuper des garçons et de … Monsieur.

-Attendez ! cria Drago, Il n'y a que des adolescents ici ?

-Oui, cela fait longtemps que nous sommes seuls, mais on vous racontera tout cela plus tard, profitez de ce court répit pour vous habituez à vos chambres, vos futur collocs, et pour prendre une douche … Certains en ont vraiment besoin ! »

Sur ces mots Lily, activa la manivelle de l'escalier. Celui si s'allongea jusqu'à toucher le plafond qui s'ouvrit. Les marches qui descendaient remontrèrent comme sur un escalator et un trappe ferma le trou vers le sous-sol, elle monta alors les escaliers, les filles sur ses talons. Scorpius demanda aux autres de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire que le jeune homme ouvrit. C'était une chambre simple : un lit, un bureau, une armoire, des lampes et un gros tapi. La chambre était petite mais relativement confortable dont les meubles vert et noir s'harmonisaient a merveille avec les murs gris couvert d'affiche de groupe de musique.

« -C'est pour toi, dit-il à Severus, tu es un adulte, et c'est la seule chambre individuelle qu'il reste dans le quartier des garçons. Tu as droit à ton intimité je crois.

-Merci.

-C'était la chambre de Nath. Mais il est partit pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi dehors il y a des mois… On ne sait pas quand il va revenir mais la maison devrait avoir créé une nouvelle chambre d'ici la … Derrière la porte il y a un boitier. Si tu tourne la molette sur le bleu, tu sors dans le couloir, sur le rouge, tu seras dans la salle de bain, vert pour les cuisines et jaune pour les toilettes. C'est un raccourci. Ca permet de pas chercher et de pas réveiller tout le monde en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Merci.»

Severus était surpris, Scorpius s'était détendu depuis qu'il avait passé le barrage des pensées. De plus, il avait très bien compris ce dont avait besoin le professeur de potion. Il s'assit sur le lit et se surpris à penser que le fils Malfoy serait un très bon analyste. Mais qu'était devenu Poudlard ? Et les parents de ces gamins ? On ne laisse pas des enfants de cet âge vivre seuls comme cela ! Il avait également écouter le récit de Lily durant leur « promenade » mais s'ils étaient aussi nombreux … Où étaient les autres ? Severus s'allongea, il ferma les yeux et avant même de se rendre compte de sa fatigue, rentra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Scorpius continuait sa distribution de chambre. La porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient était de couleur acajou, des stickers représentants des destinations de vacances la décoraient. Scorpius frappa, ils entendirent un brouhaha incroyable et un garçon d'environ 15 ans leur ouvrit. Il était blond, les cheveux courts, et ses yeux marron étaient dissimulés sous d'épaisses lunettes.

« -Oh Scorpius ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bonne heure ?

-Alex ! Il est 14h ! Tout le monde est réveillé à cette heure …

-J'étais réveillé, mais je travailler sur un spécimen fabuleux de …

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Bon, on a des nouveaux arrivants, on les a trouvés ce matin avec Lily, ils visitaient les ruines …

-Des suicidaires ? Il ne faut pas les laisser s'approcher de…

-Ils étaient perdus ! Bref, la maison doit s'habituer à eux alors en attendant, je sais qu'il y a un lit de libre chez toi.

-Ecoute, c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais …

-Alex ! Tu ouvres cette porte tu laisse rentré ce jeune homme et tu te débrouille avec ! Je suis pas une baby-sitter et si tu veux pas avoir a faire à Arya et Lilya je te conseille de m'écouter !

-Tu n'oserai pas !

- Ne me met pas au défi !

-Ok, ok. »

Scorpius fit signe à Neville d'entrer

« J'ai vu des fioles contenant des herbes dans ta poche … Normalement tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Alex ! Il est fan de botanique. »

Neville passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Alex la referma derrière lui, non sans avoir lancé à Scorpius un regard noir qui en disait long. Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de surprise, la chambre d'Alex était une serre miniature, le long des murs blancs poussaient des plantes de toutes espèces, un aquarium de taille respectable était posé sur le bureau et contenait les plantes aquatiques les plus rares tel que la Branchiflore. Les lits étaient suspendus au plafond tels des hamacs et semblait à cette place pour ne pas gêner le développement des plantes : c'était un véritable potager de sorcier

« -En général je ne laisser entré personne. Certaine ont besoin de lumière, d'autre d'obscurité mais elles ont surtout besoin de calme ! Et d'affection. Les autres n'aiment pas trop toutes ces plantes. Mais toi tu n'as pas le choix ! Donc pas toucher !

-Tu rigole ? C'est génial ! Tu possède vraiment des espèces rares !

-Ce sont celles que me ramène Lily et ceux qui ont le droit de sortir lorsqu'ils rentrent. Quand ma chambre a été créée, elle contenait juste les hamacs, comme si la Maison savait ce que j'aimais. »

Tandis que Neville et Alex faisaient connaissance, Scorpius amenait ses hôtes dans une nouvelle chambre. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit s'en échappant, la porte était en bois noir et un judas la décorait. Blaise fit ainsi la connaissance de Mike, un asiatique qui avait la dance dans le sang et de Teddy, plus calme et plus posé mais qui adorait séduire. C'est sans encombre que les deux jeunes gens accueillirent leur nouveau colocataire et sans un regard pour Drago que Blaise laissa son ami avec Harry.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Scorpius arriva devant une porte grise :

« C'est votre chambre, Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'a pensez ensemble a ce à quoi vous aimeriez qu'elle ressemble. La mienne est à côté, je la partage avec Albus et Wil mais n'hésitez pas a venir en cas de problème. »

Puis il disparu dans la dites chambre. Drago et Harry se regardèrent, puis ils fermèrent les yeux et imaginèrent la chambre dont ils avaient toujours rêvés. Drago entra en premier, la chambre était grande, séparé par d'élégant paravent, elle possédait un coté vert et noir et un autre Rouge et or. Le mobilier était simple mais parfaitement accordé, cependant cette pièce manquait de vie.

De leur côté, les filles furent séparés également. Pansy et Hermione logeaient chez Jacynth qui ressemblait étrangement à Lavande Brown, qui adorait la mode et la musique. Quand a Milicent, elle alla rejoindre les jumelle Arya et Lilya dans une chambre sur le thème des animaux.

Une fois installé, tout ce petit monde retourna vers le Foyer, salle centrale de Hever. Il s'installèrent à une table et mangèrent des délicieux brownies devant une grande tasse de thé. Soudain, alors qu'Harry racontait la gaffe de Neville en cours, le mécanisme de l'escalier du hall se mit en marche. Le silence se fit, le seul bruit qui parvint à leurs oreilles était celui des pas de la personne qui avançait vers eux.

C'est alors qu'apparut une nouvelle silhouette, dont la cape brillante comme du satin était trempé, le temps avait tourné et l'orage n'avait pas attendu. Scorpius se leva, il alla aider le nouvel arrivant qui baissa son capuchon. Hermione était bluffée, Ron et Harry bavait, Malfoy avait toujours son air impénétrable et Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Scorpius pris la cape de l'inconnu et actionnant de nouvelle planche sur l'un des murs fit apparaitre une penderie dans laquelle il accrocha le vêtement.

C'était une femme, une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, légèrement ondulés. Elle avait une peau si pâle que Narcissa Malfoy en aurait été jalouse, et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Son petit nez en trompette lui donner l'air le plus adorable au monde. Malgré tout, son attitude était froide, elle salua la tablée d'un signe de tête et, actionnant la manivelle, disparue à l'étage des filles.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence

« - Qui est-elle ? Elle est magnifique !

- C'est Kerridwen … dit Lily

- Ce n'est pas un nom très commun …

- En effet, un nom peu commun pour une personne peu commune aux parents hors du commun.

-Quel poète !

- La ferme Blaise ! Soupira Drago

- Comment ça ? Ajouta Hermione

- Kerridwen est une sorcière extraordinaire, elle fait vivre la maison. Et vous verrez, malgré ses apparences froide c'est une jeune fille très gentille et très loyale ! Elle ne nous a jamais abandonnée !

- Mais qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?

- Elle est la fille de puissants sorciers !

-Dumbledore ?

-Non ! Dumbledore n'a jamais eut d'enfant ! Non non c'est la fille cachée de Severus Rogue ! »

°o°o°o°o°o°

Dans le Chapitre suivant :

_« -Qu'est-il arrivé aux adultes ?_

_-On l'ignore un jour ils étaient la et le lendemain ils disparaissaient … »_

_« -J'ai une fille Miss Granger ! Une fille ! Et elle a 17 ans et la capacité émotionnelle d'une brosse à dent ! Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'aille lui parler en lui disant : Bonjour Kerridwen c'est ça ? Je suis ton père ! Tu vas bien ? Les 17 années de ta vie auxquelles je n'ai pas assisté ont été agréables ? Au fait qui est ta mère ? Vous êtes malade Granger ! »_

_« -Harry ? Ca fait quoi de savoir que tu as des enfants ? »_


	4. Kerridwen

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir (en fonction de l'heure ou vous découvrez ce nouveau chapitre)**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je ne pensais pas que cette fic connaitrait un succès pareil. Et je suis très motivé à la continuer. Je m'excuse pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de mes trois autres histoires, je les ai mis en pause, je n'arrive plus a imaginer quoi en faire. Cependant, pour celle-ci tout est déjà calculer. J'ai changer mes habitudes, je ne pré-écrit plus l'histoire, j'espère ainsi publier plus rapidement (le recopiage sur ordi me soulait beaucoup)**_

_**Donc Nouveaux fans ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette fic a encore de beaux jours devant elle ! Je sais déjà quelle fin je vais lui donner, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. **_

_**Merci a tous ceux qui se sont proposé (par review ou par MP) pour devenir beta de cette fic, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre, en cours d'écriture à l'heure actuelle, sera bientôt envoyé à ma nouvelle beta : Odyssea-fic 3**_

_**J'espère d'ici la que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. **__**Enjoy !**_

°o°o°o°o°o°

Chapitre 4 : Kerridwen

«-Non ! Dumbledore n'a jamais eut d'enfant ! Non non c'est la fille cachée de Severus Rogue ! »

Drago lâcha sa cuillère pleine de soupe qui éclaboussa la table taindis que Severus semblait bloqué en mode pause. Les mots de Lily repassaient en boucle dans sa tête : comment pouvait-il avoir un enfant ? Une fille de 17 ans ! Cela semblait impossible. Son seul amour avait était Lily Potter, la première du nom, son amie d'enfance, celle qui l'avait abandonné pour une stupide après midi où il n'avait put retenir la honte qu'il avait ressentit et l'avait insulté : se faire humilier devant celle qu'il aimait.

Le physique de Kerridwen enlevait toutes possibilités d'une union avec une personne ressemblait de près ou de loin à son amour perdu. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que les siens et la peau aussi pâle que la sienne. Mais ces yeux. Des yeux bleus qui accentuaient son côté glacial. Il n'avait put la détailler plus, elle était passée trop vite.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé aux adultes ? demanda Drago

- On l'ignore un jour ils étaient la et le lendemain ils disparaissaient … Mais a bien y réfléchir, oui il n'y a qu'un seul adulte que nous connaissons et qui vient régulièrement. Thomas Moon, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Il rend souvent visite à Kerridwen, elle va de temps en temps au château des mangemorts.

-Comment ça ? C'est une mangemort ? Cria Severus, sortit de ses réflexions

-Non absolument pas ! Disons qu'elle est quelqu'un d'important … Sur le plan politique ? Bref. Elle connait beaucoup de monde et le château où vivent les mangemorts et leur maitre est également les lieux où se trouve le pouvoir. Elle essai de renverser la tendance. Et Thomas Moon vient l'aider. »

Un bruit sourd interrompit leur conversation : l'escalier remontait vers les quartiers des filles. Deux adolescentes descendirent. L'une était blonde, ses longs cheveux accompagnaient ses mouvements, ses yeux marrons lui donnait un air constamment surpris. La seconde était rousse, elle semblait plus âgé que son amie, ses yeux turquoises accentuaient les taches de rousseur qu'elle avait sur le nez. Elles vinrent s'assoir près d'eux : la blonde était Jacynth, la fille de Lavande Brown et de leur ami Seamus Finnigan, la rousse, Amy ou Amélia Zabini était la fille de Blaise et de Daphné GreenGrass. Les deux jeunes filles étaient de vraies commères, elle leur racontèrent tout ou presque sur la vie à Hever.

« - L'été on étouffe et l'hiver on a froid mais au fond, l'ambiance est agréable, expliquait Amy, tenez ! Vous voyez Mike ? (Blaise reconnu son camarade de chambre) On a appris récemment qu'il était le fils de cette garce de Cho Chang ! Quand on pense a tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle !

-Cho Chang ? demanda Harry, soudainement intéréssé

-Oui, c'est la dernière adulte qui à vécue ici … Kerridwen l'a chassé il y a quelques temps …

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Regardez par vous-même … »

Jacynth tendit un journal à Harry, Drago se rapprocha de se dernier afin de pouvoir également lire ce qui était écrit. Le Survivant commença une lecture à voix haute, captant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes à table

_L'affaire Rogue ressurgit._

_C'est dans la vallée de Leadworth, près de Cardiffn que nous avons aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec la jeune Kerridwen. Qui, me direz vous. Aujourd'hui, votre reporter Cho Chang vous révèle tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la vie secrète de Severus Rogue, ex-professeur de Potion au collège de Poudlard, ex-mangemort agent double de l'Ordre du Phoenix et à ses heures perdues, bourreau des cœurs, diparut il y a maintenant 15 ans, et sur celle de sa fille dont les rumeurs concernant un mariage prochain vont de bon train.  
><em> 

_15 ans, c'est l'âge de notre hôte en ce bel après-midi de septembre, Kerridwen Rogue, qui n'est autre que la fille de Severus, nous a invités dans sa demeure où elle vit avec ses amis et membre de famille, si on peut appeler ça une famille. C'est dans ce lieux petit mais confortable qu'elle s'occupe des enfants de nos héros de Guerre disparut tels que Lily Potter, fille du tristement célèbre Harry Potter et de sa compagne Ginny Weasley _(Ron eut un hoquet de surprise et d'indignation) _ou Alex, Arya et Lilya Londubat, enfants de Neville et Luna Londubat, et bien d'autres …_

_C'est ainsi, cachés de tous, que grandissent les enfants de ces célébrités qui ont marqué l'histoire de notre pays par leurs actes de bravoure lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard qui a mené à la ruine du château. _

_Aujourd'hui, à l'ombre de ces murs, se cache probablement les plus beau partis de Grande-Bretagne. Malgré la controverse au sujet de son père, la belle Kerridwen est aujourd'hui l'adolescente la plus convoité du pays, non seulement pour sa beauté, mais aussi pour son intelligence, sa grâce, son élégance, et sa discrétion. Il semblerait toutefois que le cœur de la jeune fille soit déjà pris par un autre beau parti : Scorpius Malfoy, fils du richissime Drago Malfoy et de sa femme Arista. Cependant, le jeune Malfoy devra renoncer à son amour pour Mademoiselle Rogue, depuis la sortie de la loi sur le mariage à la fin de la guerre, dans le but de repeuplé la communauté magique, le ministère diriger par Peter Pettigrow semble prêter particulièrement attention aux époux des jeunes gens les plus riches et important du pays qui sont la source de bon nombre de convoitise. Il est presque assuré que Mademoiselle Rogue serait promise par le ministère à l'un de ses fidèles et loyal représentant Théodore Nott, de 30 ans son ainé. _

_Mademoiselle Rogue s'est dit outré par cette intrusion dans sa vie amoureuse et nous a avoué chercher des solutions pour éviter ce mariage prochain qui n'a pas encore été officialisé par les deux intéressés. L'un des proches de Mr Nott, Tom Jedusor, a assuré que Miss Rogue serait la plus heureuse au monde et qu'elle suivrait ainsi les traces de son père._

_L'entourage de la jeune femme n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. Cependant, toute cette agitation autour de Kerridwen Rogue à susciter un intérêt pour le procès non terminé de son père, accuser de détournement de mineur et d'impero sur la plupart de ses élèves féminines qu'il aurait obligé à avoir des rapports sexuels durant les heures de retenu._

_Mademoiselle Rogue a démentit les rumeurs concernant sa famille et sa naissance en répliquant que ses parents s'aimaient et que malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai jamais vu son père, elle ne peut croire qu'il serait coupable de telle atrocité. Sincérité, ou amour démesuré d'une enfant envers son père ? Affaire à suivre !_

_C.C._

« -Cho Chang travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier, elle traitait une rubrique sur les étrangetés moldus en dernière page, Kerridwen et Scorpius voyait bien qu'elle ne s'épanouissait pas : son dernier article était la copie d'une notice de lave-vaisselle. Mais elle aidait. Elle aidait a la cuisine, elle nous a appris à nous défendre et à s'occuper des plus petits, elle aidait au ménage. Bref. C'était l'adulte de la maison, celle qui nous protégeait. Mais quand elle a reçut la proposition de Rita Skeeter de devenir son apprenti pour la remplacer lors de son départ à la retraite, Madame Chang à changer. Elle revenait de moins en moins, devenait hautaine, ne nous écoutait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Alors Mike, son fils, alla lui parler. Elle semblait revenue a la raison et proposa à Kerridwen une interview concernant ses projets à venir pour nous mettre tous en sécurité et en finir avec les mangemorts. A l'époque, Kerridwen ne s'interressait pas à la politique, Scorpius et elle était … Très proche. Peur être parce que Drago Malfoy était son parrain … Enfin. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il y avaiat réellement entre eux. Mais Kerry était magnifique, elle était le visage dont on avait besoin pour sortir de l'ombre. Alors tout le monde l'a élue pour parler lors de l'interview. Personne ne se doutait que ce torchon sortirait à la place. C'était il y a deux ans. Kerridwen était inconsolable après cela. Elle refusa de voir quiconque pendant des jours. C'est Rose qui l'a fait sortir : personne n'était au courant pour cette histoire de mariage !

-Oui, renchérit Amy, ça a été un coup dur. Mais après quelques jours, Kerridwen a fait disparaitre toutes traces de son existence, elle a demandé à Lily de devenir le Gardien du Secret de ce lieux. Et lorsque Madame Chang et revenue, c'est la que Kerridwen nous a fait le plus peur. Elle était impassible lorsque Madame Chang lui a rit au nez, qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas de pourrir la vie de la fille de Severus Rogue. Elle a même dit que Kerridwen était une erreur de la nature, qu'elle n'aurai pas dut exister. Alors Kerry l'a emmené dehors pour discuter, la seule chose que l'on a put voir c'est le bond de 15m qu'elle a fait une fois le pied dehors. Depuis ce jour, Kerry ne montre plus rien. Elle n'est proche de personne, elle a même rejeter Scorpius … Elle reste seule la plupart du temps, à travailler au plan d'attaque. Les seuls moments où elle nous rejoint c'est pour les fêtes et les repas… »

Harry reposa le journal sur la table, le silence se faisait lourd. Tous sursautèrent lorsque le bruit de l'escalier s'enclencha. Une multitude de jeunes filles descendirent alors que, venant du couloir, les garçons rejoignaient le Foyer.

D'une pression sur une planche de bois, Jacynth fit apparaitre de nombreuses tables qui pouvait accueillirent deux ou dix personnes, de toute formes. Le brouhaha surpris les personnes déjà présente alors que les nouveaux venus s'installaient discutant de bonne humeur. Les rires, les commérages, le bruits des couverts et des assiettes se posant les tables, le tintement des verres, en fermant les yeux, ils croyaient revenir a Poudlard. On revint des cuisines, les bras chargés d'assiettes remplies de mets qui avait l'air délicieux. Le moral était revenu parmi les adolescents.

Des bruits de talons rétablir un silence de mort. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers et ce quelqu'un c'était Kerridwen. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et sur la petite fille blonde d'environ 5 ans qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Amy leur chuchota qu'elles avaient trouvé l'enfant pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'elles venaient ravitailler les cuisines. La jeune femme s'avança vers leur tables et prit place près de Lily.

A peine était elle assise que les discussions reprirent. Harry et Drago essayaient d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

« -Comment va Clémence ? demanda Lily

-Sa maman lui manque, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire qui c'était … Elle ne parle pratiquement pas.

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un d'autre

-Qui donc ?

-Voyons Cherry ! On ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi non plus. Tu parles très peu ces derniers temps … Sauf à Thomas Moon.

-Lily … Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai rien a dire c'est tout. »

Kerridwen avait un ton calme, froid, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Severus

« -Cherry ! Lily se mit à chuchoter, Depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas retrouver seule avec Scorpius ? Tout allait bien avant !

-Ce qui se passe entre Scorpius et moi ne te regarde pas. Je te prierais de me laisser tranquille !

-Réfléchit, ne vois-tu pas combien il est malheureux ?

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est bien mieux ainsi … »

Elle se leva et sortit sous les yeux désespérés de Lily. Severus trouva cette scène triste, elle lui rappelait sa propre enfance, lorsqu'il avait perdue Lily et que Lucius tentait de le ramener à la raison. Il sortit de table et rejoint sa chambre, essayant d'être le plus discret. A peine entré, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. La journée avait été éprouvante, ce matin, il était le professeur Rogue, craint et respecter de ses élèves … Ce soir il n'était rien … Juste Severus, père d'une figure de la société actuelle qui dirigeait ce Refuge.

Il se leva a nouveau et tourna la molette, Scorpius lui avait mentionné que les couleurs dépendait d'une pièce de la maison. Il tourna sur le vert et la porte s'ouvrit sur des fourneaux bruyant et crachant de la fumée, refermant la porte avec précipitation, il tourna la molette sur le bleu.

La salle de bain était aurait put concurrencer celle des Préfets. Elle était spacieuse et il y avait énormément de robinets. Il actionna le premier et sentit la chaleur de l'eau réchauffer son corps gelé. Sur chaque robinet, une petite étiquette indiquait l'essence qu'il contenait. Rose, Lavande, Bubble Gum, … Un grand nombre de senteur se proposait pour égayer le bain du professeur.

Il réfléchit, puis ouvrit le robinet d'essence de citron, en laissa couler quelques gouttes et le referma. De l'autre coté de la baignoire, des petites boites contenant des bains moussant s'entreposaient. Il prit une pincé qu'il jeta dans l'eau, se déshabilla et entra avec délice dans cette eau a la température idéal.

Il ne revint dans sa chambre qu'une heure après, détendu, propre et avec un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Il avait emprunté des vêtements au propriétaire de la chambre qui semblait faire sa taille. Il venait de terminer d'enfiler son pull lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva face a face avec l'horrible miss je-sais-tout. Elle entra sans même attendre son avis et s'assit sur le lit

« -Professeur, pardonnez moi de mon intrusion … Mais c'était important.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? lui répondit-il sarcastiquement<p>

-Et bien … C'est Kerridwen , on voit bien qu'elle est malheureuse ! Et comme vous êtes son père … Peut être de savoir qui vous êtes lui rendra le sourire ?

-C'est aussi stupide et absurde que votre idiotie de S.A.L.E. !

-Vous savez pour la S.A.L.E ?

-Oui et je n'approuve pas ! C'est ridicule !

-Et vous occupez de votre enfant ? C'est ridicule !

-Et bien, elle a eut une mère cette gamine !

-Qui n'est plus de ce monde apparement ! Ou alors elle a brillé par son absence ! Professeur ! Je vois que quelque chose vous trouble …

-J'ai une fille Miss Granger ! Une fille ! Et elle a 17 ans et la capacité émotionnelle d'une brosse à dent ! Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'aille lui parler en lui disant : Bonjour, Kerridwen c'est ça ? Je suis ton père ! Tu vas bien ? Les 17 années de ta vie auxquelles je n'ai pas assisté ont été agréables ? Au fait qui est ta mère ? Vous êtes malade Granger !

-Vous n'assumez pas !

-Non je n'assume pas ! Comment assumer une enfant que ne se souvient pas avoir fait ! Ce n'est pas ma fille ! C'est une adolescente qui porte mon nom rien de plus !

-Et après vous dites qu'elle est aussi émotive qu'une brosse à dent ? Mais regardez-vous ! Vous pourriez changer sa vie et vous vous préoccupez plus de vous-même ! Des enfants professeur Rogue, c'est un cadeau ! Si vous voulez être malheureux toute votre vie cela vous regarde mais cette petite a déjà suffisamment souffert ! Vous croyez que d'apprendre qu'elle est fiancé dans un journal c'est quelque chose qui lui a fait plaisir ?

-ET VOUS ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE D'APPRENDRE MA MORT DANS UN JOURNAL M'A FAIT PLAISIR ! DEGUERPISSEZ GRANGER ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI ! OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOTRE PROGENITURE, JE SUIS SUR QU'AVEC WEASLEY VOUS AVEZ REPEUPLE LA TERRE ! »

Il la jeta dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione sanglotait contre la porte de la chambre, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son professeur. Harry s'approcha et vint s'assoir près d'elle.

« Ca c'est mal passé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui … Il ne fait pas avoir O aux Aspics pour sans rendre compte … Je pensais que … rapprocher Rogue et sa fille les aiderait tous les deux, mais je suis aussi psychologue qu'un Veracrasse …

-Ne dit pas cela … Il a juste eut une vie compliqué et du jour au lendemain il apprend qu'il a une fille. Ca ne doit pas être évident.

-Tu parle vis-à-vis de ce que tu as vu dans la pensine n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui … D'après Dumbledore, Rogue n'a jamais cesser d'aimer ma mère … Ca doit être un choc pour lui.

-Harry … Ca fait quoi de savoir que tu as des enfants ?

-Tu sais, je ne réalise pas bien. Mais je crois que c'est rassurant et très stressant. Je sais que je vivrai suffisamment longtemps pour avoir au moins une fille … Mais je ne suis pas présent pour elle. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime, elle n'a pas parlé de moi … Alors je ne sais pas …

-On va passer notre premiere nuit dans le futur … Tu crois qu'on ne risque rien ?

-Je l'ignore Hermione, je l'ignore … »

°o°o°o°o°o°

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Que vont-ils apprendre sur Kerridwen ? Qui est ce Thomas Moon ? Comment Scorpius va-t-il reconquérir sa belle ? Pourquoi les adultes ont-ils disparu ? La suite au prochain numéro !**

**Pour cause de partiel (vive la fac), je ne posterai probablement pas avant le 10 … (Hisoire de laisser aussi a Odyssea-fic le temps de lire tout ça). Donc je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, vos idées pour la suite.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_« On a oublié un élément important depuis que l'on est ici ! Nous ne sommes pas a notre époque !_

_-Merci Granger, on avait a peine oublier._

_- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, et comme le professeur Rogue l'a fait remarqué, on ne peut pas débarquer ici et leur dirent que nous sommes leurs parents ! »_

_« Vous êtes étrange Monsieur_

_-Je pourrais vous retournez la remarque Mademoiselle Kerridwen._

_-Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part … Je découvrirais votre secret ! »_

_« Lily ! Lily calme toi ! Tu ne dois le dire a personne ! C'est un secret ! »_


	5. Mise au point

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard dont j'ai fais preuve dans la publication de cette fiction. A vrai dire, j'ai un ordi portable qui … Fais des siennes. Ma batterie était morte depuis longtemps mais c'est le week-end dernier que mon chargeur a rendu l'âme. Il m'a fallu attendre une semaine pour recevoir les nouveau de chez DELL.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les probables fautes de ce chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas donné à ma beta car je vous avez déjà fais suffisamment attendre. Les prochains passeront en revanche par son clavier avant de vous être donné**

**Exceptionnellement, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews, si vous appréciez, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. Mais c'est vrai que vos reviews m'ont particulièrement touché …**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Hermione enragé par le souvenir de sa discussion avec Severus Rogue qui convoqua tout le monde dans la chambre ce dernier. La façon dont l'avait traité son professeur la scandalisait, elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et avait entendu de nombreuse fois Kerridwen descendre dans ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque, puis remonter dans sa chambre.

La jeune sorcière sortit donc, en chemise de nuit et pied nu pour suivre la futur Mademoiselle Rogue. En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, elle crut rêver : cette salle avait été agrandit par magie et devait contenir plus de livre que celle de Poudlard pour Hermione avait l'habitude d'étudier. Laissant sa main courir sur la tranche des livres, elle parcourut d'un œil vif les titres des ouvrages se trouvant devant elle. Ils semblaient être classés par niveau et par âge, ainsi, les livres susceptibles d'être les plus dangereux se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, dans une zone sombre et inhospitalière. La lueur d'une bougie dessinait la silhouette de Kerridwen contre les murs.

Hermione s'approcha, elle regardait la sorcière cachée derrière un pan d'une étagère réservé aux livres pour jeunes filles. Kerridwen était penchée sur la table, l'air très concentré sur les pages qu'elle lisait. Ses longs cheveux noirs couraient jusqu'en bas de son dos, ondulant, épais et brillant. Son nez légèrement en trompette devait lui venir de sa mère et sa peau pâle accentuait le bleu de ses yeux. C'était une adolescente magnifique mais qui semblait profondément triste. Hermione repensa aux mots durs qu'avait eut Rogue en parlant d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre l'étagère en soupir ant, malheureusement pour elle, un des livres mal remis en place tomba révelant sa présence. Kerridwen releva la tête.

« Qui est là ? Ah c'est toi, dit-elle en faisant le tour de l'étagère, tu es une nouvelle ? Comment tu t'appelle ? »

Alors qu'elle suivait la jeune fille jusqu'à la table, Hermione eut un déclic !

« Hannah ! Mon nom à moi c'est Hannah … Avec les autres on vient de Londres et …

-Londres ! Quelle chance ! Les routes et les voies de transplanages sont complètement coupées ! On ne peut pas y accéder … Je ne suis allée à Londres qu'une fois … Avec ma mère.

- Oh ! Désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tous les adultes avaient disparus … Tes parents doivent en faire parti non ?

-Oui, en effet. En fait, mon père est mort lors de la Grande Guerre, il a voulu sauver son filleul et lui a donné le temps suffisent pour abattre Lucius Malfoy … Au péril de sa vie. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, ma mère était enceinte à cette époque … Elle est parti vivre avec les parents de Lily dans une grande maison et quelques années plus tard, Scorpius et son père nous ont rejoint. Jusqu'au jour ou … Tout le monde a disparu. »

Un voile de tristesse passa des les yeux clairs de la jeune femme, puis regagnant sa froideur habituelle, elle lui dit bonne nuit et remonta dans sa chambre.

C'est donc une Hermione très remonté contre son professeur qui attendait le reste des « voyageurs » devant la chambre du maitre des potions. Une fois tout le petit monde présent, elle entra sans frapper et tomba nez à nez avec Severus qui, habillé tout de même, allait se rendre au Foyer pour déjeuner.  
>D'une main assurée, elle le repoussa à l'intérieur et suivit des autres s'installer devant l'air outré de Rogue. Il finit par s'assoir sur son lit, dépité. Milicent et Pansy s'étaient assises sur le bureau, Drago sur la chaise, Blaise près de Severus . Harry et Ron s'adossèrent au mur alors que Neville se laissait glisser au sol. Hermione, en bonne conférencière resta debout.<p>

« On a oublié un élément important depuis que l'on est ici ! Nous ne sommes pas à notre époque !

-Merci Granger, on avait à peine oublié.

- Malfoy ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, et comme le professeur Rogue l'a fait remarqué, on ne peut pas débarquer ici et leur dirent que nous sommes leurs parents ! Déjà ils ne vont pas nous croire, mais en plus ils vont certainement penser qu'on est des mangemorts et qu'on leur tend un piège.

-Pas faux, Hermy, mais que doit-on faire ? Pour les sorts d'illusion c'est trop tard, ça fait déjà 24 heures que nous sommes la et les sortilèges auraient disparu lors du passage de la barrière magique.

- Réfléchissez tous, nous sommes une bonne vingtaine d'années dans le futur. Avec des enfants qui n'ont que de brefs souvenirs de leurs parents … Ils n'ont probablement jamais vu de photos de nous adolescents, sinon tout le monde aurait reconnu Harry et sa cicatrice.

- Venez en au fait, Miss Granger … Je suis las de toutes ces constatations qu'un enfant de 8 ans aurait décelé.

-Peut être professeur, mais vous n'avez rien proposé … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si pour se fondre dans la masse, l'effet on-change-tout est à moitié raté, il nous reste quand même un GROS souci : nos noms. Il est évident que nos enfants connaissent nos noms. Or si le professeur Rogue se présente comme tel, Kerridwen, sa fille, risque de faire le rapprochement. De même pour Lily Potter. »

Personne n'y avait pensé ! Ils se regardèrent, réfléchissant a quelle identité prendre

« -Hier soir, j'ai rencontré Kerridwen, ajouta Hermione, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé mon nom j'ai répondu Hannah. Cherchez une similitude entre votre vrai nom et celui que vous allez prendre durant notre séjour. »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger devint Hannah Gummers, elle était censé venir du sud de l'Angleterre où ses parents avaient disparu lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les autres dans les environs de Canterbury. Harry Potter fut renommé Henri Plitter, sa famille avait été tué il y a très longtemps, et il s'était enfuit de l'orphelinat avec un certain Romuald Wolsey, Ron, grâce a la complicité de Dray Maldorw, Drago Malfoy. Pansy, devenu Patsy Plugorn et elle errait avec sa demi sœur Mary Bulgramh alias Milicent. Blaise ou plutôt Bastien Zaccharelli avait rencontré Nelson Longbat, puis le reste de la troupe à Londres. Tout ce petit monde avait par la suite rencontré Severus qui avait malheureusement dévoilé son prénom à Scorpius lors de leur voyage de Poudlard à Hever.

Une fois leurs nouvelles vies mises au point, le petit groupe retourna au Foyer où de nombreux adolescents déjeunaient bruyamment. Scorpius vint s'assoir près de Pansy et s'adressant à eux, leur annonça que tout les habitants de Hever sortaient.

Une heure plus tard, une trentaine de personnes était réunis dans la Grande Salle. Kerridwen descendit de son dortoir accompagnée d'Amy et d'une petite blonde nommé Layla. Cette dernière monta sur l'une des tables et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, ce qui signifie : SORTIIIIIIIIIIE ! Nous avons sécurisé les jardins pour les plus jeunes qui préfèrent rester à Hever, les plus âgés iront à Leadworth. Merci de vous inscrire dans chacun des 2 groupes. Kerridwen Rogue et Scorpius Malfoy surveilleront ceux qui restent ici, il s'agit de s'occuper du potager, de cueillir les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions de Persévérance Dubois, de s'occuper des jardins et de s'amuser. Lily Potter, Teddy Lupin et Alex Longdubat accompagneront ceux qui le désirent pour aller faire des emplettes en ville. Attention, il s'agit d'un groupe restreint réservé à ceux qui ont plus de 16 ans. Vous savez comme moi qu'en dessous de cet âge, vous ne maitrisez pas suffisamment vos sortilèges de défense, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque et chaque personne voulant sortir de l'enceinte de Hever doit être capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle descendit de son estrade improvisée. Amy et Jacynth s'assirent, un bloc de feuille devant elle. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent en deux files. Jacynth appela « Emma » Hermione à la rescousse.

« Remplace moi, je dois aller parler à Kerridwen.

-Bien, Hermione s'assit, repris le stylo, Comment te nomme tu ?

-Clémence Weasley

-Tu as conscience que dehors c'est dangereux ? Bien quel âge as-tu ?

-16 ans, c'est la limite, mais ça sera ma première sortie, je ne veux pas la râter.

-C'est noté, va rejoindre Lily. Suivant. Ton nom ?

-Severus Rogue »

Hermione releva la tête

« Professeur, Scorpius nous a dit que temps que nous n'avions pas fait nos preuves, nous devions rester la

-Ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Professeur ! Nous ne sommes pas d'ici ! Ne faisons pas de vagues ! cela les encouragerait à faire des recherches sur nous et à apprendre qu'Emma Gummers et Severus Raab n'existent pas … Suivant

-Vous me le paierez Miss Gummers !

-C'est ce qu'on verra. SUIVANT !

-Matthiew Zabini, 17 ans …

-Noté, va rejoindre Lily. Suivant.

- Lilya Longdubat. »

La liste des désireux de sortir était longue. Une vingtaine de personne. Lily s'isola avec Scorpius quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle annonça aux « voyageurs » une nouvelle qui créa une tension au sein du groupe

« Bien, après réflexion, nous acceptons d'emmenez une fille et un garçon de votre groupe, l'adulte exclu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Drago

-Nous ne savons pas s'il est digne de confiance …

-Non, pourquoi vous changez d'avis ? Vous ne vouliez pas nous faire sortir …

-Vous avez besoin de vêtement. Chacun communiquera sa taille à son « délégué » et celui-ci sera charger d'acheter quelques affaires pour tous.

-Nous vous laissons vous consultez pour choisir les 2 qui sortirons … Rejoignez nous dehors. »

Ils se regardèrent. Comment choisir partialement ? Pansy fut désignée comme déléguée des filles. Hermione voulant se rapprocher des Kerridwen et Milicent ne désirant pas sortir. Ce fut chez les garçons que le choix fut plus musclé. Rogue pestait, il était d'office inéligible. Drago et Ron regardait Blaise et Neville se disputer la place restante. Blaise voulait se rapprocher de son fils, Matthiew, et il prétendait mieux connaitre les gouts de chacun. Neville voulait également connaitre mieux celui qui serait son enfant, et puis, un Serpentard avait déjà été choisit ! Ce fut Drago qui trancha. Ce serait ni l'un ni l'autre. Potter irait. Il possédait une protection naturelle : le sacrifice de sa mère Drago avait remarqué que tous semblait plus détendu en sa présence : il n'éveillait pas le moindre soupçon. Et tous était au courant des « cours particulier » qu'Harry avait eut avec Dumbledore. Il serait a même d'observer, d'analyser et de rapporté ce qu'il avait vu et la raison pour laquelle Voldemort semblait toujours en vie.

Hermione fut impressionnée par l'explication de celui qu'elle considérait depuis ses 11 ans comme un fils à papa, dont les seules compétences étaient un compte en banque suffisamment fournis pour lui payer tout ce qu'il désirait et un statut dans le monde de la magie qui dissuadait tout ceux qui essaierait de se mettre sur sa route. Après quelques paroles, Pansy et Harry actionnèrent l'escalier du couloir et disparurent derrière la barrière magique.

Milicent et Drago décidèrent de descendre dans la bibliothèque pour ramasser le plus d'information possible, que c'était il passer depuis ce jour où la potion de Neville les avait fait voyager dans le temps. Blaise, boudeur, alla voir Amy. Celle-ci était en train de préparer de quoi s'occuper du soit disant potager de Hever. Elle mettait dans des sacs de toutes petites pelles, des sacs de terres, bref, des instruments de jardinerie. Chaque sac avait un nom, les personnes s'étant inscrites pour rester à Hever avait eut la possibilité de choisir une activité. Blaise remarqua un sac à son nom, enfin plutôt au nom de « _Bastien Zacharelli_ »

Neville retourna dans sa chambre, Alex lui avait laissé de quoi s'occuper des nombreuses variétés de Filet du Diable, une plante que Scorpius avait eut l'idée d'employer pour dissuader leur ennemis et les arrêter en cas d'attaque de Hever. Ron alla voir Scorpius, tous deux avaient discutés d'une activité qui ferai plaisir à la plupart des enfants : des cours de vol et de Quidditch ! Le fils Malfoy avait réuni plusieurs enfants, entre 6 et 10 ans, ils allaient tenter une initiation. Le groupe sortit dans le but d'apprendre, pour commencer, à se servir d'un balai.

Severus était assis à une table, il avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence. Il était entouré d'enfants … Il soupira, il en avait déjà assez de ses premières années, mais ici, il avait affaire à de nombreux enfants, de tout âge, sans discipline et sans moyen de pression pour les faire se tenir convenablement. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un. Kerridwen.

« Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! Suivez-moi ! lui dit-elle en l'entrainant dehors.

-Ou est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

-Nous devons parler …

-Parler de quoi au juste ? Je n'ai rien a dire à une gamine dans votre genre !

-Sachez Monsieur qu'ici vous n'êtes rien … Alors taisez-vous ! Je ne suis pas dupe. Vous cachez quelque chose.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et quand bien même … Vous n'êtes en rien placer pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit !

-Sachez que j'ai le pouvoir de faire de votre vie un enfer !

-Car vous êtes un leader médiatique ? Sachez Mademoiselle Kerridwen, que j'ai fait des choses que vous n'avez jamais imaginez dans vos pires cauchemars ! Vous et votre petite troupe avez raison de vous méfiez. Je suis dangereux. Et d'un coup de baguette, votre vie sur cette terre pourrait disparaitre en fumée.

-Un leader médiatique ?

-Vous avez du charisme. Vous êtes belle. Mais ma beauté n'est en rien une preuve d'intelligence, vous pourriez être un ange sur terre, si vous avez un petit pois dans le crâne vous serez aussi utile à votre stupide petite bataille qu'un lave-auto au fond de l'océan !

-Et quelle est votre utilité à vous ? Je ne prêtant pas avoir la science infuse, cependant je pense avoir suffisamment de jugeote pour me taire lorsque je le dois et pour aider ces enfants ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous n'êtes bon qu'à râler et à vous plaindre de votre sort … Alors dites-moi monsieur, qui est le lave-auto ?

-ESPECE DE SALE PETITE …

-Ingrate ? Impertinente ? Ici, j'essai de redonner un bonheur que des enfants de cet âge devrait avoir. Personne ne vous fait confiance, alors dites-moi, quel est ce secret que vous cachez ? Je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'innocent pour protéger quelqu'un comme vous !

-Vous dites cela à tous les adultes ou juste à moi ? Cela n'est pas étonnant que vous restiez seuls ! Me diriez-vous cela si j'étais de votre famille ? Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! Si j'étais votre père Kerridwen, pourriez vous me regardez ainsi et me répétez ce que vous venez de me dire !

-Mon père était un homme de bien ! Il s'est battu pour la liberté !

-Vous ne savez même pas qui il était !

-PARCE QUE VOUS LE SAVEZ VOUS PEUT ETRE ?

-MIEUX QUE VOUS ! »

Tous les deux se regardèrent, le souffle court. La colère était montée d'un coup et Severus était obligé de reconnaitre qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs dans leur façon de réagir aux remarques désobligeantes. Kerridwen reprenait son souffle lorsqu'une petite fille courut jusqu'à eux et s'accrocha aux jambes de l'adolescente à travers sa robe. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, ses cheveux bruns-roux faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux, mais il n'y avait aucune tache de rousseur sur sa peau pâle. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements très usés et trop grand pour elle. Elle fixa Severus dans les yeux, malgré son expression indifférente, quoi que légèrement terrifié, Severus perçut dans son regard de la tristesse. La même qu'il avait ressentit lors de l'abandon de sa mère. Kerridwen se pencha et souleva l'enfant, la serrant contre elle. La petite tremblait alors que la jeune femme lui chuchotait des mots rassurants.

« -Qui est-ce ? demanda l'ex-maitre des potions

-River. River Weasley. Elle a eut peur en nous entendant crier.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Elle n'a pas dit un mot !

-Cela fait des années que River n'a plus rien dit. Depuis la disparition de sa mère. J'ai … étudié avec Scorpius, de vieux livres retrouvé dans les ruines de Poudlard. Et je peux la comprendre désormais.

-Alors vous en prenez réellement soin ? De ces morveux …

-Oui. Tout comme j'aurais aimé que l'on s'occupe de moi il y a quelques années. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange Monsieur.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la remarque Mademoiselle Kerridwen.

-Cependant, votre visage me dit quelque chose … Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part. Je découvrirais votre secret !

-Comme il vous plaira. »

Sur ces mots, il retourna vers Hever dans un tournoiement de cape à la Severus. Kerridwen regarda la fillette. « Oui River, Je crois aussi. Le secret ne vient pas que de cet homme, on l'a remarqué chez lui car on s'en méfie. Mais c'est tout son groupe qui cache quelque chose. Tu es perspicace. Tu veux bien me rendre un service ma chérie ? Surveille-les discrètement. » Elle reposa l'enfant à terre, la regarda s'en aller en courant puis s'allongea par terre pour regarder le ciel.

Lily sortit de la cheminé couverte de poussière, elle avança dans l'allée sombre pour laisser la place aux autres. Dans un amas de flammes vertes, Harry Potter apparut. Le transport par Cheminette n'était plus ce qu'il avait été, se surprit-il à penser. Alors que lui-même sortait de la vielle cheminé en ruine, il massa ses fesses sur lesquels il venait d'atterrir durement. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que Pansy n'avait pas atterrit plus gracieusement. Des cendres couvraient les vêtements de celle qui avait l'habitude du luxe. Elle épousseta sa robe alors qu'Alex Longdubat atterrissait dans ce qui avait du être la cheminé d'un village sorcier.

Harry et Pansy se lancèrent des regards apeurés. Lily s'approcha et leur expliqua. Depuis la prise de pouvoir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses acolytes, se déplacer était devenu très difficile. Des mangemorts parcouraient souvent le pays à la recherche de cible isolée, les Cheminées étaient contrôlées par le Ministère, le Transplanage était hors de leur porté : il fallait un permis et un sort similaire à la Trace avait était mi en place sur tout individu sorcier ne possédant son permis. Les balais était tracés par des émetteurs. Leur seule chance de se ravitailler et de faire des emplettes étaient d'utiliser les Cheminées les plus utilisées permettaient de passer inaperçus dans la foule.

Cependant, pour être certains de ne pas être suivi, ils avaient suivi un plan composé de 5 « cheminadresses » différentes avant d'arriver à un point de rendez-vous.

Une fois tout le monde présent, ils se divisèrent en petits groupes. Lily partie avec Pansy et une autre jeune fille quand à Harry il fut accaparé par Matthew Zabini et Olivier Weasley. Armé de sa liste contenant les tailles de chacun, il entra dans un magasin de vêtement. Le choix fut vite fait : des jeans noirs pour tous et des pulls (couleurs choisis selon la maison de chacun). Une fois sortit, ils allèrent chercher de quoi manger pour quelques temps.

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer lorsque Pansy, entrainer par le poids des sacs pleins, glissa sur une dalle humide. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de prononcer « Merci Potter ». Cela avait été bas, mais Lily avait tout entendu.

A peine arrivé à Hever, elle jeta Drago hors de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Survivant et ferma la porte à clé. Harry était de dos, assis au bureau il lisait les notes de Drago sur ce qu'il semblait s'être passé pendant les 25 dernière années qu'ils avaient ratés.

« Alors Henri ? dit la jeune fille à voix basse, Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Harry ?

-Hein ? De quoi parles-tu Lily ?

-J'ai entendu … Patsy … Elle t'a appelé Potter !

-T'as dut mal entendre, se défendit-il, Patsy a un accent fort parfois.

-Lève ta frange Henri …

-Hein ?

-Mon père s'appelait Harry Potter, il avait une cicatrice sur le front … Si tu tiens tellement à me prouver que tu as raison lève ta frange !

-Tu deviens parano Lily ! Va voir Hannah, je suis sur que

- Tais-toi ! »

Elle s'approcha et d'elle-même releva les quelques mèches qui couvrait le front du Survivant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, entre horreur et surprise. Elle recula de quelques pas, ses pensées lui hurlant des ordres contradictoires. Restez ? Partir ? Fuir ? Raconter à tous qu'ils avaient été trompés ? Une nouvelle chance ? Lily était perdue. Son mouvement de recul la fit tomber sur le lit de Drago qui avait caché sa chevalière, qu'il avait vu sur le doigt de Scorpius la veille. Celle-ci roula sur le matelas et, percutant la jambe de l'adolescente, tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Lily se pencha et saisit le bijou. C'était une bague en argent représentant deux serpents formant la lettre « M » leurs gueules se rencontraient et mordaient un morceau d'émeraude, coincé entre les crocs des reptiles.

La rousse se revit quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'un certain blondinet avait trouvé la même bague dans les affaires de son père

_Lily lisait un livre passionnant sur un oiseau qui ne savait voler et qui prenait des leçons auprès d'un chat. Assise sur le canapé, elle avait ramené ses jambes sous son corps et profitait de la chaleur du feu de cheminé dans le salon de la bibliothèque. Plus que le bruit, ce fut une secousse qui la sortit de son histoire. Scorpius Malfoy, le blond ténébreux de Hever venait de se jeter près d'elle sur le canapé. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'un objet _

_« Qu'est-ce ? demanda la jeune fille_

_-Un souvenir …_

_-Si tu ne voulais pas en parler tu ne serais pas la …_

_-Une bague …_

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Elle appartenait à mon père. Et à mon grand-père avant lui … C'est la chevalière des Malfoy, j'ai lu que cette bague était transmis de père en fils lorsque celui-ci devenait un homme aux yeux du monde magique : à son entré à Poudlard._

_-Mais il n'y a plus de Poudlard … Et cela te perturbe de l'avoir quand même …_

_-Oui … Et non. Je porterai cette bague en espérant que la où il est... Il sera fier de moi._

_-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Tu es l'un des meilleurs sorciers de Hever !_

_-Facile, la concurrence n'est pas bien rude … Nous apprenons en autodidacte. _

_- Que cherches-tu à prouver Scorpius ? _

_-Je veux qu'elle me revienne Lily. Je la connais depuis tellement longtemps. C'est à la fois ma meilleure amie … Et celle qui peuple mes rêves …_

_-Kerridwen Malfoy ? Ca sonne bizarre !_

_-Pas plus que Lily Malfoy ! Mais pour le moment, je ne parle pas de mariage. Je ne lui demanderai que lorsque son père sera revenu !_

_-En gros jamais … Scorpius … Tu sais bien que_

_-Non ! Arrète. »_

_Lily regarda son ami, les yeux plein de tristesse et de compassion : Scorpius était amoureux de la belle Kerridwen depuis des années … Lily ne connaissait pas Kerridwen, elle aimait Scorpius et était jalouse de cette fille qui semblait parfaite sur tous les plans. Mais, lors de leur installation à Hever, elle avait compris pourquoi Scorpius ne pouvait que l'aimer … Et son sentiment d'amour s'était transformé au fil du temps en amitié profonde. L'incident de Cho Chang avait tout gâché entre eux… _

_« Elle a quelque chose cette bague … _

_-Oui, et l'émeraude est magnifique !_

_-Le symbole de Serpentard … »_

Lily tenait dans sa main l'exacte réplique de la chevalière de Scorpius. Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains …

« Lily …

-Mon dieu !

-Lily écoute …

-Oh mon dieu !

-Lily ! Lily calme toi ! Tu ne dois le dire a personne ! C'est un secret ! »

C'est sans réponse que la jeune femme quitta la chambre en courant. Bousculant sur son passage, Drago qui tentait de rentrer. Lorsqu'il put enfin pénétrer dans la chambre, il rammassa la bague que Lily avait laissé tombé en s'enfuyant … Drago lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.

« Drago, je crois qu'on est mal … »

**A suivre …**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_« Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je suis … ton père._

_-Bah voyons Dark Vador !_

_-Sérieux ! »_

_« -C'est l'heure de S'AMUSEEEEERRRRR ! »_

_« -I'm sexy and I know it! »_

_« -I was born this way! »_

**Répondons aux reviews**

**Liyly :**** Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. En effet, toute l'intrigue repose sur le fait que Voldy est toujours en vie ! Alors certes, j'ai fait de Kerridwen, Scorpius et Lily des personnages importants, mais tu verras, que le futur est encore moins joyeux que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Mon histoire n'aurait pas d'intérêt si ils étaient tous heureux.**

**Lessa : Oui, j'aimerai resté le plus proche possible du caractère des personnages de J.K.R. donc pas d'Hermione stupide, pas de Ron classe et pas de Severus en mode bisounours dès le début.**

**Mlle Elea : Oui, et si jusqu'ici cela t'as plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Lily est beaucoup plus mystérieuse que l'on ne le pense et Kerridwen beaucoup plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Il y a également d'autre personnages qui vont apparaitre et qui eux aussi seront chargé … De quelques chose. =) Tu verras.**

**Lisou : Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si Odyssea a beaucoup de chance ^^ mais elle subit malheureusement mes retards. En tout cas elle a une patience infini et j'espère que nous continuerons ensemble.**

**Pussy : Oui en effet, ce sont eux. C'est une HG/SS après tout. Mais cela ne serait pas drôle, ni très passionnant si il lui tombait dans les bras au 5****e**** chapitre. Affaire à suivre !**

**BobtheSnaper : Ah ! Enfin ! Je l'attendais cette remarque. =) Je dois avouer que tu as pris de l'avance sur mes chapitres. J'avais prévu justement la petite séance entre Gryffy et Serpy pour qu'ils se créent des identités. Cela m'a surprise que personne n'ai remarqué avant ce détail. Pour Chang, je ne suis pas vraiment fan d'elle non plus. Mais pour Kerry … Tu verras, la vie lui réserve encore quelques petits … tours. **

**Merci a tous pour vos messages. J'attends vos commentaires, vos suggestions. Et n'hésitez pas à faire découvrir cette fic à d'autre ! ) Enjoy ! **


	6. Born This Way

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.**

**Excusez-moi encore de l'attente. Mais la reprise des cours et les horaires ahurissants ont raison de mon temps libre (je passe plus de temps dans les transports en commun que sur mon PC à taper cette fic). Pis avec les contrôles, les résultats de partiel, une vie sociale qui démarre et un petit ami calin … Bref.  
>Alors cette fois les chapitre est VRAIMENT plus long que les autres. A l'origine, je me suis fixé un thème et l'on m'a donné des … Choses à respecter. Je pense avoir assez bien intégré ces éléments à l'histoire =) <strong>

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre s'intitule « Born this Way » en hommage à la chanson de Lady Gaga. Vous allez découvrir les petits défauts de nos chéris et le passé de certains personnages.**

**J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration lorsque j'ai démarré ce chapitre. Mais pour une raison obscure, la moustache de mon prof de Psychologie Sociale m'a inspiré (Aucun rapport avec la suite xD)**

**DONC.**

**Merci à Odyssea-fic pour la correction (surtout qu'elle a reçu le chapitre en plusieurs morceaux et pas la totalité). Merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent la force de continuer à me casser la tête sur cette histoire. **

**Comme la dernière fois réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre !**

**PS : Alors oui la dernière fois j'ai fait une faute. En effet, vous avez pu lire Emma et Hannah comme nom d'emprunt pour Hermione. A l'origine, c'était Emma et puis je me suis dis « ouais non ça fait trop comme l'actrice » et puis j'ai décidé de garder leurs initiales. Le « Emma » que vous avez pu lire est due à une erreur, je ne l'ai pas vu lorsque j'ai modifié le nom. Désolée !**

**PS2 : Précision concernant les paroles de Sevy. Alors oui quand il se présente pour sortir, il se présente sous Rogue car il parle à voix basse et à Hermione. Son nom d'emprunt reste bien Raab.**

Chapitre 6 : Born this Way  
>Lily Molly Potter, 16 ans 3 mois et 4 jours, était l'exact mélange entre Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley. Ses cheveux flamboyants rappelaient son appartenance à sa famille maternelle mais la douceur de l'émeraude de ses yeux était la même que celle de la défunte Lily Evans. Seule fille des trois enfants du couple, elle avait un caractère aussi fort que celui de sa mère : toutes deux ayant grandi dans un environnement peuplé de garçons, de Quidditch, des farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges et autres … Cependant, si les onze premières années de sa vie avaient été les plus heureuses du monde, les cinq dernières avaient été remplies de cauchemars, d'angoisses et dernièrement d'une découverte dont elle se serait bien passée.<p>

Alors que tout le monde dormait, Lily était encore éveillée, songeuse. La bague qu'elle avait découverte dans le lit du soit disant Dray Maldrow avait éveillée en elle plus que des doutes concernant l'identité de ces Visiteurs. Allongée dans son lit, Lily Potter regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'Henri avait voulu lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit lâchement. En sortant de cette chambre, elle avait bousculé Scorpius, ce dernier, se rendant compte de l'état émotionnel de son amie l'avait harcelé de questions et Lily avait failli tout lui révéler. Mais le doute qui demeurait dans son esprit, la volonté qu'elle avait de croire ces gens sincères l'en avaient empêché. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre.  
>Lily se leva, sa longue chemise de nuit en coton tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle alluma l'une des bougies et se dirigea dans le couloir du « dortoir » des filles. Ouvrant la porte de l'une des chambres, elle vit Jacynth se retourner sur son matelas. Par terre, des lits de fortunes avaient été installé pour Hannah et Patsy, si c'était leurs vrais noms.<br>« Ce serait tellement simple, pensait Lily, tellement facile d'attaquer Patsy dans son sommeil. Tellement aisé de menacer Hannah de sa baguette, l'obligeant à tout révéler … »

Lily secoua la tête, chassant ses noires pensées. Le visage serein de l'ex-Gryffondor démontrait sa confiance en eux. Et quand bien même ils auraient menti sur leurs identités, nous étions en période de guerre ! Eux non plus ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance ! Lily tentait de se raisonner. Elle sortit brusquement de la chambre et descendit dans la bibliothèque.  
>Elle s'assit sur le canapé moelleux du petit salon que la pièce contenait, laissant ses pensées vagabonder à leur guise. Fixant son attention sur le feu, puis le tapis et enfin la salle, elle observa la pièce comme si elle l'a découvrait. Ce fut une porte qui attira son attention. Une simple porte en bois. Cachée derrière des livres de sortilèges avancés, une porte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu.<br>Elle se leva, avança jusqu'à la dite porte et posa la main sur la poignée avant d'être prise d'un moment de doute. Elle ignorait ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte, qui plus est, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte et elle l'entrouvrit. Un silence pensant régnait et la jeune fille entendait presque son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ouvrit complètement la porte avec une lenteur presque insupportable et se retrouva dans une pièce noire, de très petite taille et dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de cartons. Lily alluma la lumière et entra dans la salle ou plutôt le placard. Sur les cartons étaient notés de nombreux noms qu'elle connaissait « Malfoy », « Weasley », « Zabini », « Gryffondor's Memories » mais l'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Coincé entre « Poudlard » et « Noël 1999 » se trouvait le carton intitulé « Potter ».  
>Lily le prit et sortit de la pièce pour s'installer à nouveau dans le petit salon. Elle s'assit à même le sol, sur le tapis duveteux et ouvrit la boite. Une pile d'album photo, de nombreuses lettres reliées par un cordon en soie rouge, quelques cadres, de toute petites boites et trois trophées se trouvaient dedans. Un sortilège avait dû permettre de pouvoir tout rentrer sans que cela ne pèse une tonne.<br>Elle sortit les trophées « 7ème Victoire Consécutive à la Coupe des Maisons » ; « Meilleur Attrapeur de l'Histoire de Poudlard » ; « Nouveau record dans les annales de Quidditch des équipes de Poudlard ». Lily sourit en imaginant ses parents recevoir de telles récompenses, mais celui-ci s'évapora lorsqu'elle se souvint que la place de tels trophées se trouvait dans les salles de Poudlard. Elle imaginait très bien la chute de l'école : les élèves courant dans tous les sens, les professeurs essayant de défendre vainement l'école, certains amoureux des lieux cherchant à préserver ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Elle reposa les récompenses par terre. Prenant l'une des boites, elle découvrit à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, un vif d'or endormi. Ces toutes petites ailes incrustées dans son corps faisaient penser aux gravures d'un grand sculpteur. Elle referma la boite et en ouvrit une autre. Celle-ci contenait une magnifique bague, la monture en or rehausser de diamant aurait fait baver n'importe quelle fille.  
>Elle sortit les lettres, défit le lacet en soie et lut la première :<p>

_**Ginny,  
>Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir autant de lettre à t'envoyer. Je t'avais promis de revenir à Noël mais il me semble que cela soit compromis. Ron supporte de moins en moins la vie « camping » et Hermione tient le coup avec beaucoup de patience. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce mode de vie dure très longtemps. Hier encore, à peine après t'avoir envoyé ma lettre, nous avons dut échapper à une attaque de Raffleur. Hermione est la première ciblée, à la fois née-moldu, ma meilleure amie et l'amante de S.R., elle n'a d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière des sorts d'illusion de protection et un usage intensif du Polynectar.<br>J'aimerai tellement savoir comment se porte les autres. La vie à Poudlard est-elle différente depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la destitution de McGonagall ? Nous l'avons croisé lors de notre escale près de Grodric's Hollow : elle tentait de trouver Mafalda afin de la convaincre de ne pas dévoiler ses secrets à Rita Skeeter.  
>Nous sommes sans nouvelle d'elle depuis, et ce présage n'est pas bon selon Hermione.<br>Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux que te recommander de brûler cette lettre et de ne pas me répondre, même si tes mots me manquent.  
>Nous serons bientôt ensemble.<br>Je t'aime.**_

_**Harry.**_

_**Ginny,  
>C'est avec tristesse que nous avons appris le décès de Minerva McGonagall. Alors que Ron était à la recherche de Bill et Fleur, nous nous sommes nous-même rendus à Godric's Hollow avec Hermione pour rendre visite à Mafalda afin d'en savoir plus. Mafalda est morte depuis des mois et nous avons retrouvé chez elle le cadavre de Minerva. Elle semble avoir été attaquée par une bête affamée ! Aucune trace de sort sur son corps. Nous avons attendu Ron avant de les enterrer toutes les deux.<br>Mon amour, cette guerre ne semble que commencer. Soit prudente !  
>Je t'aime.<strong>_

_**Harry.**_

_**Ma Ginny,  
>Si tu savais comme t'avoir aperçu l'autre jour m'a remonté le moral !<br>Ron est de plus en plus à cran et Hermione a les nerfs qui lâchent depuis que sa tête est mise à prix.  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en écrire plus.<br>Je t'aime.**_

_**Harry.  
><strong>_  
>Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne se souvenait que très peu de son père : il était devenu auror et risquait chaque jour sa vie pour que le Bien triomphe. Elle se souvenait de sa mère, pleurant dans la cuisine, en attendant son retour. Elle ouvrit l'album <p>

Une photo représentant un couple enlacé, dansant et souriant, agitant leurs mains dans tous les sens. La femme était rousse, avec de beaux yeux verts. Elle portait un long manteau marron, une écharpe rouge et un béret assortit à sa veste. Son air doux et calme contrastait avec l'homme, beaucoup plus malicieux qui se tenait près d'elle. Brun, les yeux marron, il portait une veste de cuir noir et la même écharpe que la femme. La légende disait « Lily Evans Potter et James Potter, 1985. »  
>Elle tourna la page, un trio de jeunes gens se tenait debout, en uniforme de Poudlard à l'effigie de Gryffondor. Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air sérieux serrait contre elle un épais livre concernant les légendes contemporaines du monde magique. Elle était entouré à sa droite par un roux, pleins de tâches sur le nez qui essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper son rat qui courait le long de sa manche. A sa gauche, un autre garçon, brun eux yeux vert lui souriait. Sa cicatrice était devenue célèbre mais ses lunettes rafistolées témoignaient des conditions de vie qu'il avait dû subir auparavant. « Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter. Première année, 1998. »<br>Lily tourna les pages, découvrant les frasques de son père dans sa jeunesse, l'air réprobateur d'Hermione et la candeur de Ron. On les voyait parfois avec Hagrid, parfois avec Lupin, parfois avec Molly : sa grand-mère. Il y avait même des photos de groupe qui avaient été prise en 12 Square Grimmaud. De vielles photos datant des Maraudeurs, bref. De merveilleux souvenirs.  
>C'est en arrivant vers la fin de l'album qu'elle découvrit une photo qui la marqua.<br>Le même Harry Potter, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Près de lui, celle qui semblait être sa femme, enlaçait ses deux garçons.

_« -Lily. Lily !  
>-James ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ! C'est très important pour moi l'heure du thé !<br>-Allons Lily ! Ce sont des poupées ! Viens dehors ! Il fait beau et Albus veut faire un cache-cache !  
>-Non ! Ce n'est pas drôle si on est que trois !<br>-Papa est rentré ! »_

_La petite fille se leva brusquement. La petite table à dinette trembla sous la violence du geste. Entourée de poupées plus belles et colorés les unes que les autres, Lily Molly Potter, 5 ans, 7 mois et 15 jours, prenait le thé. Ou plutôt un mélange d'eau et d'herbe du jardin. Elle sortit de sa chambre toute rose et dévala les escaliers. Glissant contre un livre resté dans les marches, elle fut rattrapée par une paire de bras avant de toucher le sol. Ces bras la soulevèrent haut dans le ciel alors que la petite riait aux éclats. Son père se trouvait la et il souriait de bonheur.  
>Ginny les rejoignit. Embrassant sa fille, elle la fit redescendre à terre et tous ensemble entreprirent de jouer. Pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, tout ne fut que rire et bonheur. Sa marraine Hermione les avait rejoint, ils avaient pris une photo, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.<em>

_Rien excepté cette silhouette en noire. Elle arriva tel un mauvais présage. La jeune Lily regarda son père : il avait perdu son sourire et Ginny aussi. Harry partit dans un coin de la cuisine avec l'étrange visiteur. Il lança un regard à Ginny, puis à ses enfants et acquiesça. La personne partit, Harry s'approcha de Ginny, la serra contre lui. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha de Lily, Albus et James et les enlaça tous les trois, leur murmurant des « je vous aime » et des « prenez soin de votre mère ». Il monta dans la chambre parentale et, une fois descendu, leur fit un dernier baisé et s'en alla._

_A cet instant, Lily ignorait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais._

OoOoOoOoO

Jacynth Finnigan aimait la mode, c'était irréfutable. Elle était toujours en avance sur les magazines et était « LA » relookeuse de Hever. Jacynth aimait les beaux garçons, les hommes virils, musclés, un peu Bad boy. Mais ce que Jacynth adorait par-dessus tout, c'était faire la fête !

Et justement, Hever était morose ces derniers temps. Et l'arrivée de ces Etranges Personnes n'avait pas été célébrée ! Dans la tête de Jacynth, se formait une formidable soirée qu'elle préparerait pour le soir même. Elle se leva brusquement de son lit, enfila un jean, attrapa le premier pull et dévala les escaliers en pour se rendre au Foyer.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette heure car Amy venait de faire une annonce, il avait récupéré suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir un moment, et il fallait renforcer les protections du Refuge. Les gens parlaient encore de qui irait dehors quand Jacynth monta sur la table, attirant sur elle l'attention de la foule.

« -Oyez, oyez ! Ce soir, GRANDE SOIREE AU FOYER !

-Ce soir, répliqua une petit brune au nez en trompette, mais c'est trop rapide !

-Mais non ! Alors ceux qui veulent participer à la décoration, reste ici, ceux qui veulent préparer de quoi manger sont attendus aux cuisines. Pour la musique, c'est Mike qui viendra chercher les personnes qu'il souhaite pour sélectionner des chansons. Les détails de fringues se feront dès 17h avec moi au dortoir pour les filles et avec Albus pour les garçons ! Tout le monde participe ! »

La foule s'éparpilla, chacun rejoignant son groupe. Jacynth allait remonter dans sa chambre lorsque Ron l'arrêta. Il était en couple avec Lavande lors de l'incident qui les avait propulsés ici, et même si avait des vues sur Hermione, cette dernière ne semblait pas non plus être la mère de ses enfants. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il crut voir Lavande. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, les grands yeux surpris et son serre-tête, tout lui faisait penser à sa petite amie, qui apparemment ne l'était plus. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lui brisa le cœur. Elle remonta alors que Ron restait bras ballant à sa place. La vision de ce garçon dans un état de tristesse intense l'a fit s'arrêter.

« -Jacynth, …

-Oui ?

-Tu aimes vraiment tout ce qui est mode hein ?

-Oui ! J'aime qu'on me dise que c'est beau …

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un … Ma petite amie là où je vivais …

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, on la prenait souvent pour une idiote, une fille superficielle. Mais au fond, elle avait une passion qui supplantait tout le reste.

- C'est souvent le cas. Ma mère était comme moi, elle aimait se faire belle, passer des heures devant un miroir, savoir qu'elle plaisait. Mais bon. Je suis née ainsi. »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis remonta dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Drago s'était porté volontaire pour la manutention. Il fallait porter des éléments électroniques lourds et très fragiles. Ce groupe était dirigé par Scorpius, et l'ex-Serpentard admirait l'autorité dont son futur fils faisait preuve. Les garçons buvaient ses paroles comme s'il était un dieu et exécutaient sans discuter les ordres qu'il donnait. Tout se déroulait au mieux, Scorpius désignait ce qu'il fallait emmener dans la Grande Salle et les garçons obéissaient. Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient presque finis, Scorpius autorisa une pause et tous partirent dans les cuisines pour reprendre des forces.

Seul Drago resta dans la pièce, où Scorpius faisait l'inventaire du travail à finir. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent, ce fut une fusée rousse qui passa devant la porte et la ferma discrètement. Ainsi, les deux Malfoy se retrouvèrent coincé dans une sorte de grand placard. Ils se regardèrent, hébétés, et se précipitèrent contre la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

De l'autre côté, Lily Potter lançait un sort d'insonorisation sur le mur et de verrouillage sur la porte. Elle sourit. Scorpius avait toujours voulu connaitre, savoir quel type d'homme il était, s'il serait fier de lui. En fait, c'était un jeune homme avec des envies basique, son rêve aurait été d'être à table, entouré de ses parents et de sa petite amie et pouvoir râler d'entendre son père raconter sa jeunesse sous les rires de la jeune fille et le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Mais Scorpius n'avait ni parents, depuis leur disparition il y a déjà une quinzaine d'années, ni petite amie depuis que l'article de Cho avait étouffé sa relation avec Kerridwen avec son article.

Lily Luna Potter se tenait adosser à la porte. Elle eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Puis elle partit l'esprit tranquille : le sort ne se lèverai que lorsque Drago et Scorpius aurait ri.

Drago se laissa glissa le long du mur. Il soupira. C'était peine perdu de tambouriner contre cette porte, elle semblait bloqué. Assis à même le sol, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, remontant les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front, sur le dessus de sa tête.

Scorpius s'assit sur un carton. De nervosité, il commença à faire rebondir sa jambe contre le sol. Drago lui lança un regard noir et le futur Malfoy arrêta sur le sur le champ. Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

« -C'est difficile ? De vivre sans ses parents ? demanda Drago

-Oui et non. Je suis autonome donc techniquement je n'ai besoin de personne pour être ce que je suis. Mais, ne pas avoir de souvenir d'eux … Me pèse.

-TU ne te souviens pas de tes parents ?

-Si, si. C'est compliqué. Mon père a été porté disparu quand j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours entendu ma mère se faire insulter d'être la femme d'un traître : c'est ce qui m'a rapproché de Kerridwen. Beaucoup nous plaignait : ils pensaient que mon père nous avait abandonné. Qu'il s'était enfui, qu'il était lâche et vil.

-Et toi ? C'est ce que tu crois.

-Je ne le connais pas vraiment, alors je m'efforce de ne pas le juger. Comme ça je ne serai jamais déçu.

-Et ta mère ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Astoria. D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon grand-père voulait marier mon père à une Sang-Pur mais la fille qu'il avait choisi... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a eu mais ça n'a pas été possible. Du coup, lorsqu'il est sorti de Poudlard, il avait une nouvelle fiancée et le mariage ne pouvait pas attendre. Mon père en a longtemps voulu au sien : il était tombé amoureux d'une Gryffondor, mais les origines de sa famille étaient douteuses alors mon grand-père à privilégier la famille de ma mère. Ils se sont appréciés rapidement, mais je pense qu'ils ne se sont jamais vu comme des amoureux, plus comme des amis loyaux. Une fois que je suis né, ils ont fait chambre à part. Mais ma mère a toujours soutenue mon père : quand il a pris sa décision de rejoindre l'Ordre, quand il est parti en mission contre le Lord Noir, et même … Ce jour-là.

-Que s'est-il passé « ce jour la » ?

-Et bien, la veille, on avait reçu la visite d'un homme en noir. Il a beaucoup parlé avec mon père, et quand ma mère est sortie du salon où se tenait leur … réunion, elle semblait inquiète, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le lendemain, mon père partait à l'Aurore. On ne l'a jamais revu. Beaucoup on dit que cette personne était une maitresse de mon père qui aurait menacé de remettre en doute sa réputation si il ne la suivait pas d'autre ont dit que c'était de vieux camarades de classes désormais mangemort qui lui avait promis qu'en échange de sa vie, ils épargneraient les nôtres. Je n'y crois pas. J'étais petit, mais à mon avis, mon père n'avait pas prévu de ne pas rentrer ! Quand il est partit, il nous a promis de revenir nous chercher !

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment se fait-il que ta mère ne soit pas là ?

-Après le départ de mon père, elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle passait ses journées à la fenêtre, à guetter son retour. Et puis elle est tombée malade. Très malade, les médico-mages ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle. J'ai appelé la seule personne que je croyais capable de faire quelque chose, mais quand elle est arrivée, c'était trop tard. Ma mère est morte, étouffée par son propre sang. Une tuberculose foudroyante m'a –t-on dit. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle le savait. »

A ces mots, Scoprius fondit en larme. Imaginer la mort de sa mère, bien des années après était une épreuve. Il se souvenait de ses quintes de toux, du sang sur le mouchoir, de ces cernes sous ses yeux, de sa pâleur qui chaque jour se voyait de plus en plus. Il se souvint de la nuit fatidique. Il dormait et l'entendait tousser. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, et eut le pire des spectacles en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Astoria Malfoy. La femme était assise dans son lit, sa chemise de nuit blanche couverte de sang, la bouche également pleine de ce liquide rouge. Elle se leva brusquement pour fermer la porte, désireuse d'épargner à son fils chéri, une vision des plus déplaisantes. Il avait entendu un bruit de chute. Avait couru le long du couloir, attrapa un téléphone, et composa se numéro qu'il connaissait si bien.

Elle était arrivée dans les minutes qui suivirent. Tous deux se rendirent dans la chambre de l'épouse Malfoy. Elle força un peu la porte, et demanda à Scoprius de retourner dans sa chambre. En s'y rendant, Scorpius vit une image qu'il n'oublierai jamais. Sa mère était à terre, couchée sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts, une mare de sang encadrant son visage et teignant ses beaux cheveux blonds.

« - Elle était tout ce qui me restait, ajouta Scorpius d'un air sombre, après sa mort, on m'a emmené au quartier de l'Ordre, j'y suis resté quelques temps avant de venir à Hever. Cependant, malgré tout ce que ma grand-mère a pu me raconter sur leur couple, je pense que mon père avait une réelle affection pour ma mère. Et s'il l'avait rencontré en dehors de la pression du mariage, peut-être se seraient-ils aimer … ?

-On t'a raconté les frasques de ton père à Poudlard ? Il parait que c'était un sacré numéro !

-Hum … Ma marraine m'a dit qu'une fois il avait été changé en fouine par leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il embêtait un camarade et son prof a voulu lui donner une leçon ! »

Drago se rembrunit à se souvenir tandis que son fils riait aux éclats. Il marmonna quelques chose qui ressembla a « c'était un furet ! » Mais le sourire de celui qui serait son enfant, le son de ce rire, et peut être l'image extérieur de l'incident eurent raison du visage impassible de Drago Malfoy : pour la première fois depuis des années, il sourit.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Professeur ? »

La voix qui le dérangea fut accueillie par un grognement. Severus Tobias Rogue avait horreur d'être dérangé. Il s'était installé dans le foyer, sur l'une des banquettes et lisait avec intérêt un magazine de Potion qui ne paraitrait pas à son époque avant une bonne dizaine d'année. Il était plongé dans la description d'une potion miraculeuse pour les cheveux : une alternative aux baumes de protection pour cuir chevelu, censé protégé les cheveux des émanations toxiques de potions, mais ayant pour effet secondaire de donner l'aspect de cheveux gras. Severus avait longtemps souffert de sa passion pour les potions : obligé d'utilisé des baumes de protection en raison de son exposition aux émanations de potions douteuse, généralement faite par Neville Longdubat, il semblait avoir constamment les cheveux enduit d'huile. Ce fut donc avec bonheur qu'il découvrit se numéro exclusif de « Vous & votre Chaudron » et qu'il se plongea dans son contenu.

Tout cela bien sur avant d'être dérangé par une voix insupportable. Il détourna le regard de sa lecture et observa la jeune fille se trouvant devant lui. Milicent Bullstrode alias Mary n'avait pas un visage des plus faciles à vivre.

Elle ressemblait plus à un bouledogue avec des cheveux qu'a une élégante jeune fille de bonne famille. Longtemps Severus s'était demandé pourquoi son amie Pansy, qui avait très bien sut transformer son visage de pékinois, ne lui avait pas donné de conseil pour être un minimum présentable. Il soupira en voyant la jeune femme, un cahier à la main, attendre qu'il l'autorise à s'assoir. D'un geste de la tête il lui désigna une chaise sur laquelle elle se posa sans questions.

« Professeur, avec Drago nous avons fait des recherches hier.

-Et qu'avez-vous appris ?

-Plusieurs chose et pas agréable je le crains.

- Lâchez le morceau miss …

- Et bien tout d'abord, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur les gens de notre époque si ce n'est le décès de Dumbledore dans un livre d'histoire contemporaine. En revanche, la bibliothèque regorgeait d'information sur Thomas Moon »

Au nom de Moon, Severus quitta son air ennuyé, Il avait déjà entendu ce nom dans la vie de Kerridwen, mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire le concernant.

« Il s'avère qu'on peut affirmer que la marque des ténèbres telles que nous la connaissons n'existe plus. Seuls les premiers fidèles encore en vie la possèdent. Le Lord Noir a pour objectif de devenir un sorcier adulé et représenté la mort lui faisait mauvaise réputation. Il a donc apposé un nouveau tatouage mais on ne sait pas trop à quoi il ressemble. Quand a Thomas Moon, on a trouvé le registre d'inscription à Poudlard, il continu de se mettre à jour même si l'école n'existe plus … Il s'avère que Thomas Moon est l'enfant de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bella ? C'est donc ...

-Un mangemort. Mais il y a pire monsieur !

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

-Et bien, la date de … création ? Cette date présumée où Thomas Moon a été conçu pose problème : le mari de Bellatrix était en voyage dans le Nord où il a signé un traité d'aide et de défense avec des géants. Il y est resté plusieurs mois …

-Donc …

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'attachement de Madame Lestrange au Lord …

- Thomas Moon serait …

- L'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus se leva brusquement, renversant un verre sur la table qui alla se briser sur le sol. Sans un regard pour son élève, il quitta la pièce et la maison pour aller respiré dehors.

Il s'isola dans un petit jardinet et s'assit sur un banc de pierre pour réfléchir, sa fille, son enfant, ce pour quoi il se serait battu, serai entre les mains de l'Héritier de Voldemort. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Severus Rogue s'endormit.

_Il marchait dans un parc, l'herbe fraiche était d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait son destin futur : Serpentard. Il lui parut soudain voir apparaitre Lily. La Lily de son enfance. Avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts. La Lily qui avait été son seul amour. Il repensa alors à la manière dont elle s'était sacrifiée pour Harry. Il se revoyait entrer dans cette maison de Godrics Hollow. Il se voyait monter les marches menant à l'étage et enjambé le cadavre de James Potter et pour arriver dans la chambre. Il revit ce corps étendu au sol qui n'était que la carcasse vide de celle qu'il avait chéri. Qu'il avait aimé de loin. Il se souvint des cris du bébé alors que lui-même serrait sa défunte amie dans ses bras, comme si ses larmes pouvaient la ramener._

_Soudain, le corps de Lily disparut, comme de l'eau coulant entre ses mains, et il se retrouva entouré de cadavres ensanglantés, parmi eux, celui de Drago, de Pansy, de Neville. Il se tourna vers le bébé Harry qui pleura toujours. Mais la grenouillère bleue de l'enfant se transforma en une robe blanche et rouge et l'enfant grandit. Jusqu'à devenir Kerridwen. Le lit de bébé se transforma en cage et la jeune fille se jeta contre les barreaux l'implorant de venir l'aider. Elle tendait sa main vers lui, avec un regard suppliant. Il essaya de l'attraper mes la cage fut entouré de l'ombre de Voldemort qui lui souriait, sadique. Il vit Bellatrix taillader les avant-bras d'Hermione, inscrivant de sa baguette les mots « sang de bourbe » ou « sang impur ». Elle se dirigea vers son maitre et un bébé, enveloppé dans un linge noir apparut. Il vit le sourire de Tom Jedusor devenir presque malsain. Il regarda derrière Severus. Ce dernier se retourna et vit Narcissa pleurer la mort de son fils tandis que Molly Weasley accusait Severus de les avoir menés à la mort._

_Le Lord Noir s'écarta alors de Bellatrix et s'approcha de Kerridwen, la jeune femme terrifiée avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il regarda Severus, tira sa baguette, la pointa sur Kerridwen et prononça l'impardonnable. Une lueur verte frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet et elle s'effondra sur le sol._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, réconfortante l'homme tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille de son rêve : Kerridwen était là. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet et lui-même répondit en fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier l'affreux cauchemar qui venait de l'assaillir.

OoOoOoOoO

Lily se réveilla sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge et rangea avec précipitation le carton dans le placard. Faisant apparaitre un miroir, elle essaya de se redonner figure humaine avant d'apparaitre dans le Foyer. Après avoir enfermé Scorpius et Drago dans le placard, elle avait cherché des informations pour réunir Kerridwen avec l'un de ces visiteurs : elle était persuadé que l'un de ses parents était là !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Foyer, elle tomba nez à nez avec la petite River, une enfant de 5 ans qui était la plus jeune de Hever. La petite semblait vouloir sortir, mais comme à son habitude, pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. L'enfant avait cessé de parler depuis la disparition de sa mère, cela avait demandé un temps d'adaptation à chacun pour pouvoir la comprendre et répondre à ses besoins sans qu'elle ne s'exprime.

River aimait la présence de Kerridwen, la plupart du temps elle restait dans ses jupons, attendant on ne sait quoi. Mais personne n'avait vu Kerridwen de la journée, elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Lily savait que la petite aimait se balader dehors, aussi, la prit-elle dans ses bras et se dirigea-t-elle vers la porte d'entrée. Elle reposa l'enfant à terre, une fois arrivées à destination. River se mit à courir un peu partout. Elle se retourna pour faire un grand sourire à Lily mais fondit en larmes. Ce fut la dernière image que vit l'adolescente avant qu'un violent coup lui était donné à la tête. La jeune fille sombra dans le noir, avec pour seul bruit de fond les larmes de River.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était bien avancé, Alex et Neville revinrent de la forêt. Ils étaient satisfaits par leurs trouvailles et discutaient joyeusement des propriétés de la mandragore dans l'évolution des potagers particuliers. Alex avait élaboré une théorie très compliquée et l'expliquait à Neville lorsqu'ils virent deux formes, allongées au sol. Alex lâcha son panier et se précipita vers le corps de Lily. Elle avait quelques hématomes, mais semblait juste inconsciente. River en revanche avait eu moins de chance. Quelques cicatrices parcouraient ses bras et elle avait le front ouvert. Grâce à un levicorpus, Alex et Neville emmenèrent les 2 corps à l'intérieur veillant à ne pas être suivi et fermant la porte à clée. 

Ce fut une jeune fille du nom d'Eden, ancienne étudiante en médico-magie qui s'occupa des deux blessées. Elles avaient étaient installé dans la chambre de Drago et Harry en attendant que leur état s'améliore pour les porter jusqu'à leur propre chambre.

Eden était une jeune fille magnifique, grande, blonde élancée, la parfaite Sang-Pur près à être marié. Elle avait étudié à Beaux bâtons et était venue en Angleterre pour suivre l'apprentissage de Pomona Pomfresh. Malheureusement, à son arrivée, Poudlard était une ruine. Le ministère, contrôlé par les mangemorts, n'avait pas voulu ébruité la chute de la plus grande école de sorcellerie pour ne pas créer de mouvement de panique.

Elle s'occupa de mettre différentes pommade sur les hématomes de Lily, puis la laissa repartir avec la promesse qu'elle mangerait du chocolat au repas. Elle fit boire différente potions à River avant de la ramener dans sa chambre. Lily essayait toujours de se lever du lit d'Harry lorsque Kerridwen entra sans frapper dans la chambre. Ses yeux de glace scrutèrent une scène étrange : Drago assit sur le bureau regardait Harry au chevet de sa fille. Kerridwen remarqua grâce à cette proximité que les deux jeunes gens se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais, fatiguée, elle crut à une hallucination.

Elle sortit laissant Lily seule avec ceux qu'elle avait évité toute la journée. Ce fut un long silence pesant et emplis de tension qui suivit le départ de la fille de Rogue. Mais ce fut, au grand étonnement de tous, Drago qui brisa ce silence

« -Lily, tu sais, peu importe ce que tu penses de nous … Il est important que personne ne le sache. Que nous sommes …

-Je sais … ajouta la jeune fille, Je vous propose un marché. Vous me dites tout et moi je ne dis rien, je vous révèlerai même tout ce que vous voulez savoir …

-Bah dis donc Potter, elle en a de la ressource ta gamine !

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser …

- Lily …

-Alors ? Qui es tu ?

- Je suis … ton père.

-Bah voyons Dark Vador !

-Sérieux ! Quoi Drago ?

-Moi je veux une garantie … Mlle Potter seriez-vous prête à faire un serment inviolable ? »

Lily déglutit avec difficulté. Un Serment Inviolable n'était pas une chose à faire à la légère, les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques. Mais elle ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans se plier à cette règle. Dans la tête de Drago Malfoy, Lily Potter aurait été la parfaite Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoO

Le Foyer avait été totalement remanié : les tables avait été poussées contre les murs de manière à dégager un large zone qui servirait de piste de danse. Amy avait modifié la forme des table pour qu'elles soient ronde et plus conviviales. Au fond de la pièce, une longue table faisait office de buffet. Mike se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, avec le matériel apporté par le groupe manutention de Scorpius. Ce fut époustouflé que Severus rentra dans la pièce, songeant qu'en fin de compte ils étaient plutôt doué ces gamins. Ils avaient repoussés les tables contre les murs, libérant un large espace qui servirait de piste de danse. Quelques tables avaient été métamorphosées en muret, procurant un peu d'intimité à ceux qui désirerait se reposer. Quelques tables rondes venaient dynamiser la salle accompagnant des projecteurs qui diffusaient des lumières de plusieurs couleurs.

Quelques adolescent remontaient des cuisines, les bras chargés de plats contenant divers mets des plus appétissant, pour les déposés sur une longue table collé au mur du fond de la pièce : l'idée du buffet venait d'Amy qui trouvait plus sympa de venir se servir lorsqu'elle avait faim afin de pouvoir s'amuser autant qu'elle le voulait.

Severus s'installa et fut vite rejoint par Drago un seul regard suffit à se faire comprendre : Il fallait trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot ce petit monde s'occuper des derniers préparatifs avant de retourner dans leur chambre se changer.

La soirée se déroulait sans encombre, les jeunes filles en robes se déhanchaient sur des musiques qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour la plupart tandis que certains jeunes hommes les regardaient depuis le buffet. Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta, les projecteurs se recentrèrent sur le milieu de la piste et Mike fut expulsé de derrière ses platines.

Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux attachés en catogan monta sur l'une des enceintes. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique, d'un baggy en jean et de chaussures de Skater, quelques chaînes accroché à la ceinture lui donnait un air de parfait bad boy. Il avait des mèches qui retombaient sur son front et encadrait ses beaux yeux verts.

« Albus Severus Potter est arrivééééé ! C'est l'heure de s'amuser ! Finis les vielles musiques place aux jeunes ! »

D'un geste de baguette il fit disparaitre le buffet de la table, et sauta sur cette dernière. Il fut vite rejoins par Scorpius et Alex. Tous bougeaient au rythme des batteries sous les cris des jeunes adolescentes qui se rapprochaient de la grande table. Hermione et Pansy, agacées par toute cette agitation, s'installèrent à la table de Drago et de leur ex-professeur de Potion, auxquels Harry s'était joint.

_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print pants out control**_

_**It's Red Foo with the big afro**_

_**An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah**_

_Lily s'approcha de la table avec Kerridwen. Toutes deux souriaient, et, malgré ses contusions, Lily avait tenu à participer à la fête. Elles s'assirent près de Severus et regardèrent le spectacle en applaudissant. Les garçons jouaient avec les boutons de leurs chemises et les filles, en folie, hurlaient._

_**Ahhh Girl looks at that body **_

_**I-I-I work out**_

_**Ahhh Girl looks at that body **_

_**I-I-I work out**__**  
><strong>__**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see **_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **__**  
><strong>__**Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all**_

_**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks **_

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service**___

Severus détourna son attention de ce spectacle déroutant, à la table, Drago et Harry parlait Quidditch comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis de longue date Hermione et Kerridwen débattaient sur les propriétés cachés de la Potion Tue-Loup qui pourrait, selon certaines études, permettre de guérir les grands fléaux de ce siècle en matière de santé moldu. Conversation qui l'intriguait, les deux jeunes filles semblait passionnées par le débat et combattait avec furie leur point de vue.

Severus poussa un soupire, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Nous n'avions pas assez d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! ». Drago pouffa, dissimulant son fou rire lorsqu'il vit la tête de Granger.  
>Kerridwen leur lança un regard glacial, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et rétorqua avec un sourire moqueur « Comme l'a dit la grande philosophe Lady Gaga, I was born this way ». Lily sembla s'agiter, avec un sourire elle grimpa sur la table, tendant la main à la jeune Rogue qui la rejoint. Elle lança un baiser à son frère qui terminait son strip-tease sur la table sous les yeux admiratif de certain garçon, et sous les montagnes de bave laissé par les filles. Albus Severus se pencha sur la sono et lança un clin d'œil à Lily, une nouvelle musique tout aussi rythmé commença. Les deux jeunes femmes se déhanchaient comme de vraies danseuses et Severus ne put qu'apprécier la popularité dont sa fille faisait preuve et qui lui avait fait défaut dans sa jeunesse.<p>

**My mama told me when I was young****  
><strong>**We are all born superstars******

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on****  
><strong>**In the glass of her boudoir******

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are****  
><strong>**She said, Cause he made you perfect, babe****  
><strong>**So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,****  
><strong>**Listen to me when I say******

**I'm beautiful in my way****  
><strong>**'Cause God makes no mistakes****  
><strong>**I'm on the right track, baby****  
><strong>**I was born this way**

Tout le monde dansait et nos voyageurs purent enfin observe une vraie fêtes d'adolescent dans l'ordre quasi-totalitaire qui régnait habituellement. Ils avaient été surpris de voir comment de le petit monde de leur descendant était organisé et ne tolérait aucun débordement. En parlant avec Violette Finnigan, la sœur de Jacynth, ils apprirent que Scorpius était la figure de gendarme d'Hever, il était ferme, strict tout en restant gentil. Violette leur avait conté l'arrivé des derniers « nouveaux » venus du Sud : Après leur première semaine au Refuge, ils avaient commencés à voler de la nourriture, des objets de valeurs, … Scorpius les avaient pris la main dans le sac, alors qu'un soir ils forçaient la porte de la chambre d'Alex pour y voler des feuilles d'algues psychotropes. Scorpius les avait réprimandé et menacer de les mettre à la porte. Seul un recommença … Il fut raccompagné le lendemain par Lily à la frontière de la barrière magique.

Hermione regardait Kerridwen en souriant. Elle avait vraiment un beau sourire et comprit ce que Lily avait voulu dire par « Scorpius ne pouvait que tomber amoureux d'elle ». Elle en vint à se demander si Severus Rogue avait le même sourire … La simple idées d'un sourire aussi grand suffit à faire rougir la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer son professeur de cette manière. Drago se pencha vers elle :

« -On croirait pas comme ça hein ?

-Croire quoi ?

-Qu'ils sont de la même famille … Ça se voit à ta tête ! Tu ne sais pas comment Rogue peut être le père de Minie Rogue Junior.

-J'avoue que … Mis a part les cheveux … Ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun …

-Et pourtant Granger … Et pourtant …

-Que veux tu dire par cette … Phrase énigmatique ?

-Rogue est mon parrain … Je le connais mieux que quiconque à Poudlard, surtout depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, elle le tient de lui. La couleur de peau est aussi la même et leur mimique. Si Granger, il n'y a aucun doute, Kerridwen est bien la fille de Severus. Ce qui m'intéressera … C'est de savoir qui est sa mère.

-Elle soit être plus jeune que lui …

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Regarde, ton fils, la fille d'Harry … Ils ont tous le même âge. Kerridwen aussi. Or, cela m'étonnerai qu'une femme de l'âge de Rogue décide d'avoir un nouvelle enfant. Soit elle en avait déjà, et Kerridwen aurait des frères et sœurs, soit elle n'aurait pas voulu en avoir et dans ce cas pourquoi elle aurait changé d'avis comme ca ? Non je pense que la mère de Kerridwen est une ancienne élève du professeur Rogue. Je penserai à quelqu'un de notre âge … »

**A suivre …**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_« Alors le grand Malfoy n'aurait pas peur de fréquenter des Sang-de-Bourbe ? »_

_« Plus Jamais Drago ! Ne t'approche plus d'elles ! »_

_« Je me présente Thomas Moon, sorcier au service du gouvernement … »_

_Plus dans le prochain chapitre « L'arrivée du Dragon »._

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ste7851**** : Donc pour le nom d'emprunt c'est bien Hannah. Merci pour le compliment, ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à ce concept de voyage dans le futur. Pour la maman des petits Weasley (je pense que tu parlais de Ron) je te fais un petit spoiler : Ron aura 2 femmes, Padma avec qui il aura 3 enfants, puis Pansy … Qui est la mère de River. Mais vous verrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre.**

**Diane37**** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Pussy**** : (ton nom me fait penser à la chanson de Rammstein). Au sujet des noms d'emprunt, je me suis expliqué plus haut =). J'espère que la suite sera à ton gout.**

**Myth444**** : Merci beaucoup =) Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça. **

**Miss Lilith Samael**** : Et bien, la voila ! =)**

**LaguimauvedeCharlye**** : Merci ! D'ailleurs je les ai eut mes partiels ! =)**

**Gabiie T**** : Oaaa tu a été courageuse ! J'espère que tu auras de quoi lire cette fois. ^^**

**Eiweane ****: Alors TU es la Review qui m'a fait accélérer le rythme ! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas posté depuis un moment !C'est vrai qu'entre la fac et tout … Enfin voilà … Merci à toi.**


End file.
